You Be The Judge
by AliceJericho
Summary: Mollie's life is nothing but a fight. For the life she always wanted, the friends she wishes to keep and for the love of her life. Alex Shelley/OCs *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**a/n haha! New story! Shouldn't start it, but I did! Ashton belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Enjoy, my people! Only own Mollie Jarrett, Brittany Foley, Danielle Tarulli and the new Estelle Murphy!**

* * *

_**You Be The Judge; World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

* * *

**3rd person**

"You _married_ Danielle? Have you lost your mind Patrick?" Chris Sabin asked his best friend in a yell. Alex Shelley put his face in his hands, "When?!"

"Last week and that bitch is driving me nuts!"

"Last week?! Man, one fucking word. Divorce!" Chris said, Brittany Foley smiled, she knew what Alex should do.

"Ring Mollie. She's a divorce lawyer," he nodded at her words, "And you had the hots for her, if I remember correctly." The new girl sitting near the group smirked. Estelle Murphy was her name. No one knew why she was there, she just was.

"She was hot though. Really nice too." he said with a nod. Estelle looked up and a tinge of jealousy twinkled in her eye.

**Mollie Jarret.**

I was in my office going over some paper work from my last case when my phone started to ring.

"Hello, Mollie Jarrett speaking."

"Moll, it's Pat Martin. I was wondering if I could call in a favour…"

"Of course Pat. What would that be?" Pat and I have been good friends since when he first started in TNA. We will talk every now and then, but not as much as we used to.

"I need a divorce lawyer."

"Why do _you_ need one of those?" I asked in pure shock,

"I kind of got hitched in Vegas." he said, and I could picture him shrugging,

"Jesus. Of course I'll help Pat."

"Thanks Mollie, I seriously owe you one."

"You have to pay me. That's my thanks."

"You are awesome Mollie. How have you been?"

"Great Lex. I would ask you, but I need to get going. Meet me in Nashville on Saturday, okay?"

"Sure, See ya then."

"Alex!" I shouted as I collected Pat from the airport. Alex, Pat. Pat, Alex. Sometimes I forget which one is his actual name!

"Hey Mollie!" he greeted me when we gave each other a hello hug. As we drove to the Law Firm we talked about him getting married.

"Why Alex? Tell me why, I'm a bit confused."

"We were in Vegas. I got wasted thinking about how lonely I was. Danielle was there and she took advantage of me and voila!" I shook my head at him and we arrived at his destination.

"You're kind of screwed. I can do it, but it could take awhile." I told him and opened the door to my office.

"So this is where the magic happens." I laughed at him,

"Hardly. Lex, I was talking to Ashton the other day and she said something about a girl named Estelle who is really quiet."

"Yeah, she doesn't speak much. Honestly, I don't even know what she's doing there. I'm not complaining. She's gorgeous, but she doesn't speak enough for my liking."

"She hasn't been there all that long has she? You might have to give her a chance to open up."

"She isn't even there every week. It's like she's an incredibly cute stray…" he trailed off, being in his own little word.

"Nice to know Alex." I snapped.

**3rd Person.**

"Hey Stelle." Alex said to the shy brunette at Impact,

"Oh, hey Alex." she greeted.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good, real good. You're real quiet, did you know that? I only see you animated when you are around the girls."

"I know I'm quiet, I haven't really been here long enough to want to, understand?"

"Yeah, I do. You should though, we are awesome." she laughed at his cockiness. He was really trying,

"I'm not doubting that."

"ALEX!" Pat dropped his head at the shrill sound of Danielle's voice.

"I'll go…"

"No, you don't have too. She's not going to hurt you." he said with a reassuring nod. Estelle smiled up at him, but she could take care of Danielle herself.

"Who is this?" Satan's Sister asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Estelle."

"Estelle who?"

"None of your damn business. You don't need to know my last name."

"I want to go home." Danielle directed at Alex, but never took her eyes off Estelle.

"Then go." he said confused.

"We only bought one car." oh yeah, that is right. Alex rode with Danielle, God knows why.

"I'll take him home. You go." Estelle smiled fakely and the red head huffed and walked off.

"You might just be my favourite person in the world." he smirked at his new friend who blushed wildly.

Alex officially liked Estelle. It was cute in away, that is until Mollie finds out. Estelle will soon be on her least favourite people list. They say males and females can't be friends without love getting in the way. That was the case with Mollie. She was pathetically in love with Patrick Martin.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n lots of love to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for reviewing! :) Enjoy it people!!**

* * *

_**You Be The Judge; World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

* * *

**3rd Person**

"Alex!" everyone heard Danielle whinged and rolled their eyes at each other.

"Go away! We are getting divorced! Don't whinge at me!" he yelled when the two walked up to the bigger group of people. Alex sat down next to Estelle as Danielle stormed off. "Since I'm about to get divorced… you and me should go out on a date." he didn't ask her, he _told_ her.

"I think someone's a little ahead of themselves. You should get divorced before you begin hitting on other women." she lightly scolded him, he returned it with one of his famous smiles. It didn't leave his face as he scooted closer. Estelle closed her eyes when he put his face in the crook of her neck. She gasped at the contact and everyone around them raised an eyebrow. Vibrations were sent through her body when he began whispering against her neck.

"But when they're as gorgeous as you… I just can't control myself." the new girl went the deepest red, deeper than ever before. Brittany and Ashton stood to leave, obviously trying to contain their laughter.

**Mollie Jarrett**

"Hellooooo Patrick!" I greeted my current client/best friend.

"Hey Moll." he said back in an upbeat tone.

"I think you're happy, too happy."

"I got close to a certain someone at Impact."

"You and Chris finally came out of the closet?" I joked.

"Funny." he said sarcastically, "I touched Estelle."

"Ewww didn't need to know that!"

"Oh, no! I'll demonstrate." I gave him a sceptical look. He made his way over to me so he was standing just behind me. His head lowered to my neck and I gulped.

"This is what I did." I bit my lip as the vibrations went through me.

"Gotcha. Irresistible. But if my colleagues saw us just now, I'd be fired." I told him and he backed off. "Why do you like her? Isn't she too quiet for you? Is it just the thrill of the chase? Info here Pat! Please!"

"Moll, she's gorgeous. Hot. The thrill of the chase is part of the reason. It's the challenge of getting her to open up. Which she did, last week. She stood up to my slut of a wife. I told her she might be my favourite person in the world."

"Alex, don't scare her off. She might just be the girl for you." I cannot believe I just said that, but I think it could be the truth.

"Hey Moll. You'll always be up top of my favourite people list. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't sorted me you."

"Glad I could help." I hugged him."

-

"Oh, come on Britt!"

"Don't come on me! You're in love with and there are two other girls in his life!"

"TWO?! What are you on about?"

"Estelle and Danielle! Duh! Just tell him. He felt that way about you before, maybe he still does."

"Which is why less than 3 months after we broke up, he gets hitched to the Devil in Stilettos."

"Think about it. He _still_ talks about how beautiful you are. You're his first stop for advice, you surpass Chris! That has to count for something!"

"Shut up Britt! You're confusing me! I don't know what to do! He's a dickhead who sends out mixed messages! I feel like strangling him and forcing him to make up his damn mind!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna leave you to your thoughts."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I said to a beep. Screw this new chick. I am _so_ going to pay her a visit at Impact. Maybe next week, maybe the week after, I don't know.

* * *

**a/n please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n The songs are back :) be happy!! Me, I understand it is short. But I am sorry. I am bored shitless and when I am bored I get no ideas. Much love to **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_** for her review.**

**-**

_**It's a long time coming. It's a long time coming. It's a long time coming…**_** w/ Mollie Jarrett**

I did not expect this. I decided I was coming up to TNA, and well… I ended up being forced into being in charge for the taping.

"Dad. No." she rejected.

"Nonsense. I need to see my other daughters. And I trust you more than anybody else."

"Fine. Can I make title shots?"

"No TNA World Heavyweight titles, anything else is fine." he told me, picking up his stuff and leaving. I sat down in my office for the evening. It didn't take long for the show to start and I was wanted in the ring. My theme was Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva.

I smiled to the crowd but did not interact with them in any other way.

"Hey there. You're all probably wondering why I'm here, right? Uh, well Dad, Jeff Jarrett, put me in charge… and I, am here. Tonight there will be a Knockout battle royal. The winner takes over _my_ job! But now is a tag match, The Guns vs. Beer Money." I said dully and waked back up the ramp. I got through the tunnel and was bombarded by people.

"Why didn't you say something?!" was the first thing thrown at me by Ashton.

"Coz I didn't know." I answered truthfully. Brittany ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Hey Britt."

"What's up? Lets talk." she said letting me go but grabbing my hand and dragged me into my office for the evening. "So, what's up?"

"Ceiling."

"Seriously."

"Fine, I came here to hang out and I get put in this fucking position! No one even knows who I am. I could go out there say shit about them, come back 3 months later and no one would remember who I am." I shrugged.

"So not true. They'd remember every word."

"Thanks for trying to help, but I'm outta here. I have a fucking company to run."

_**Coz she work like a boss, play like a boss. Car and crib, she about to pay them off…**_

I hate this job. I _don't_ understand how dad does it.

"Come in!" I shouted, I am over the constant knocks at the door. When Alex walked in I almost fell off my chair, why did he have to be wearing his wrestling gear? He looks so good. "Hey Pat."

"Hey Moll. I here you're in charge."

"Yeah. I made that match you just won." I played it cool. "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks. So, would you like to meet Estelle?"

"Yeah. Did you find out why she's here? I was supposed to ask dad but he left."

"Yeah. She's actually a new knockout." he answered.

"Wow. That means she'll be in the match."

"Yeah. I suppose, let me go get her." it didn't take long for him to come back with an somewhat familiar looking brunette.

"Hi. I'm Mollie."

"Yeah. I'm Estelle." Alex put an arm around her waist and I had to look away, so I pretended to look at some papers.

"You're going to be in the battle royal later, is that okay?"

"Yeah. It will be my first match. I can't wait!" _neither can I…_

_**Let me see how can I put this to you simply, I'm the epitome of everything that you pretend to be…**_

Can you believe it? Estelle made it. She is one of the last two. The other is Traci. So, what do I do? The unthinkable. I was watching ringside, talking with Taz and Mike Tenay. As soon as I stood, Taz asked,

"Where are you going?" I gave him a smirk and rolled into the ring. I officially became heel when I punched out the referee, super kicked Estelle and threw her over the top rope. Dubbing myself the ref I held up Traci's hand. Making myself heel. It felt good. It really did. I strutted out of the ring as the Main Event Mafia came out. Kurt Angle gave me a smile, well a 'Kurt Angle Smile' that is more of a head nod and Kevin Nash kissed my hand. I was again met by a mass of people when I walked through the tunnel.

"You gave The Mafia control of TNA! What is wrong with you?!" Ashton shouted in my ear.

"Leave me the fuck alone. All of you!" I snapped and stormed off.

_**You're a bitch and you'll always be. There's a bitch on every branch of your family tree. If bitchiness had numbers, You'd be infinity… **_**3****rd**** person.**

Danielle smiled at what she had just seen. She would never had thought her and Mollie would be on the same page. Danielle didn't have the chance to be in the ring to eliminate Estelle as she is only a makeup artist. Knocking on Mollie's door, she smiled when Mollie let her in.

"Can I help you?"

"Mollie, right? Hi. I'm Danielle." Mollie's fake smile turned into a real growl.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to thank you for not allowing Estelle Murphy to win. It was a very smart move."

"That doesn't concern you, leave my office now." she ordered and Danielle turned on her heel and exited the office. She pranced around backstage, waiting to see Estelle. When she saw her, her smile broadened.

"Estelle! Darling! I'm sorry to hear what Mollie did to you."

"Don't you _dare_ patronise me." Estelle snarled.

"But darling, I wasn't. I'm being as sincere as sincere can be."

"_Sin_cere maybe. But stop trying to be nice, Alex is _not_ going to take you back."

"I don't want him to sweetheart. I just want you to know, that I'm here for you. After what Mollie did, us girls have to stick together. It's clear Mollie wants Alex back." Danielle said and Estelle couldn't take anymore so she got up and left. Danielle smirked to herself, she was going to win this triple threat match.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Only own Mollie Jarrett & Brittany Foley. Tess Chandler belongs to Edgeismyhero1217 and Ashton Reso(if she is mentioned) belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**As I am writing this, I am watching Summerslam 99 and I just watched Jeff Jarrett become the European and IC champ. I feel like this is set 10 years ago. That's what shitty quality TV does to me! **

**Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for reviewing :) **

* * *

**Songs:**1) Rusty Halo-The Script 2) Miss Independent-Ne*Yo 3) Differently -Cassie Davis 4) The Bitch Song - Evan and Jason

* * *

_**I never meant to start a war. You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for…**_

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett!" I heard my name called from down the hall. I turned on my heel to see a _very_ pissed off Alex Shelley.

"What Pat?

"Don't 'What Pat' me! You know what you did. And I want to know why." he said sternly.

"The reason is because she didn't deserve it Pat! She wouldn't know what to do with all that responsibility!"

"You've basically put Kurt Angle in charge Moll. Why would you do that?"

"Just, leave me alone okay. I don't even know alright." I pleaded with him. But I did know, it was because I was jealous. The next person I saw on my travels was my best friend, Brittany.

"You've lost pretty much every friend you had Moll." she said to me.

"I know." I pouted. "I just fucked every single one of those Originals over." I shook my head at myself.

"Don't think I'm going to help you out here. You've gone and made this war bigger." she stated before walking off.

_**So Many Paths, which one you gonna follow? What Would You Do, What Would You Do?**_

I've been called into the Main Event Mafia locker room. Kurt Angle actually wants to speak to me. I know why. I do, but I'm not very happy with it.

"What Kurt? What do you want?" I asked coldly, and he seemed to laugh at me.

"You just did us a big favour, are you aware of that."

"I didn't do it to help you Kurt." I told him the truth.

"I figured that, but you still helped. I'd like to offer you a spot in The Main Event Mafia." I raised my eyebrow at his offer. I saw Tessa Chandler smile. I'll explain later.

"No. I think I'm good. I'm only here for tonight." Sharmell and Traci smiled, probably not wanting anymore females in the Mafia.

"No, I insist. You can be an honorary member of The Mafia."

"Kurt, what do you want from me? I have never wrestled before in my life. I am Jeff Jarrett's daughter, which means I could turn on you at any moment, realigning myself with my friends. Besides, you already have control of TNA for tonight. I am _not_ joining MEM! No way known." Tessa pouted to me, while Sharmell and Traci smiled triumphantly.

"You're loss Mollie. That's all." he dismissed me. At least I wasn't going to join them, although I should have, because I currently have no friends.

_**Now is your time and you know where you stand, With a gun in your hand, with a gun in your hand…**_

I sat on a crate backstage, I could have been in my office. But everyone would have been looking for me there. I found a spot near nothing, and sit. I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

"Mollie…" or not.

"Yes, Tess." I sighed, seeing my friend of many years. She was a member of The Main Event Mafia, not really by choice. It was, but she didn't have any other options.

"You couldn't have saved me?" she laughed slightly. I let out a huff of air.

"I'm not afraid to stand up with him." I shrugged.

"Why'd ya do it?" she asked.

"I'm jealous." I admitted. As soon as the word escaped my lips she laughed.

"Of what?"

"Estelle. Alex is like, falling for her. I can't take it. I'm not usually a jealous person, you know that."

"Yeah, of course I do." the girl with black hair said to me.

"I've gone nuts, I've lost all my friends. Alex is so pissed with me its not funny."

"Hey, we've both lost our friends girl." she sat down next to me and gave me a 'half-hug'.

"Won't Kurt hurt you or something for talking to me?"

"Moll, I don't think he'll care. He probably thinks I'm trying to recruit you."

"As long as you're not in danger." I smiled. "We're friends, we're here for each other when no one else is, right?"

"Yeah. We are." she agreed.

_**And now I understand, There's not much left for me here, I guess it's over now…**_

"No. Dad. She's in charge. Look, Mick's here too. I don't like myself for it either. But it happened. I have no friends, except Tess. Because she knows what I'm going through." I told my father over the phone. I grabbed my bag and whatever else I owned and left the office, slamming the door behind me. I was getting out of here, with the intention of never coming back. I walked to the Original's locker room. The glares I got were horrible. Estelle looked at me with a confused look, everyone else was just angry.

"What do you want?" Ashton asked with a growl, "Come to screw someone else over, eh?"

"Pat. If you still want me to be your divorce lawyer, be at the firm on Friday. That's all I wanted to say." I turned on my heel and left again. Tessa was waiting for me at the exit.

"Stay out of trouble." she said to me.

"You too Tessa." I gave her a hug. "I'm outta here. Call me, promise you'll call me."

"I'll call you, mum." she laughed.

* * *

**a/n Kane & X-Pac (Champs) vs. Taker & Big Show!! Who wins?! I missed the end of the match and am to lazy to go back… I shall Google it lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n thanks to **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and Edgeismyhero1217 **_**for reviewing. Kennedy owns Ashton Reso and Angel owns Tessa Chandler. Enjoy folks. Songs: 1) Battlefield-Jordin Sparks 2) If it All ended tomorrow-John Cena 3) Be Somebody-Kings of Leon 4) Innocence-Seether**

_**You better not try to stand in my way, When I'm walking out the door, Take this job and shove it, I ain't working here no more…**_

Alex didn't show. Alex. Didn't. Show! What the hell?

"I quit." I walked into my bosses office and she looked stunned.

"Mollie, what are you talking about?"

"I am going to have my resignation letter on your office by tomorrow morning."

"You're in the middle of a case."

"He doesn't like me anymore. I won't be his divorce lawyer." I said, trying to remain calm, but it was getting hard. "I'm sure about this okay." I walked out before she changed my mind.

_**Best of friends, where'd they all go? Try to find but no one ever knows…**_

"You did what?" Tessa asked into the phone,

"I, uh, quit my job."

"Why?"

"Well…" I fiddled with my hair. "Alex didn't show. I hate that job. And well, yeah. That's about it."

"For 2 reasons. Mollie." I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Look, I just need your support, you're my only friend now okay?" I begged.

"Okay." she sighed. "You should come work for your dad. Help me out with the Mafia."

"I love ya Tess. I really do, but… I'm not joining the Main Event Mafia…"

"Oh come on. I'll get Kurt to pay you heaps. Then you can help me out."

"If I did join the Mafia… what would I have to do?" was I almost agreeing to this?

_**Baby Are You Rolling With Me, Might Wanna Be On My Team, Cause Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World…**_

I ran a hand over my face. I just signed a deal with the devil. Not Danielle, she's the she-devil. I signed a deal with Kurt Angle. I just joined the Main Event Mafia.

"No. Angle, these are my conditions…" he nodded, "Number 1, You use me to get to my father, I will personally tear your neck off. Number 2, if Kevin Nash comes anywhere _near_ me… so help me god." I didn't need to say anymore because he nodded in understanding. "Number 3, I go everywhere with Tessa. Tessa goes everywhere with me. Understand Angle?"

"I understand." He still wants me? I thought he only wanted me to get to my father… it didn't take long for word to spread around. Dad tried calling me, I ignored it. Ashton tried calling me, I ignored it. Faith, Kevin's daughter who wanted nothing to do with the Mafia, called me. I ignored that one too.

"Alright then. What do I even have to do?"

"Tessa has a match this evening. You will be accompanying her to ringside. You are to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"You trust me, do make sure she doesn't do anything." I asked, why would he trust me with that?

"Yes. Because… I know that if I so much as touch a hair on your head… no matter how much they hate you right now, they will all come running after you…"

"No, they won't. They haven't even _tried_ running after Tess. Why would they want me?"

"Okay then… I trust you… because if you do anything that I don't approve of… Alex Shelley is a dead man walking." yeah… that works.

"Fine." I sighed. This was _not_ going to be fun.

_**We the hottest in the biz, turn the beat up, We be rolling four Hummers and a Pima, Stepped out looking fresh and clean-ah, Paparazzi put me in any magazine-ah…**_

I followed Tessa out to the ring. She would be facing our former friend Ashton Reso tonight. I didn't bother getting in the ring, I just walked around to the opposite side, which is where I would be watching the match from.

"Taz, I understand Mollie has joined the Main Event Mafia. Why do you think that is?" Mike asked his partner.

"Mike. She lost everyone of her friends last week when she helped Traci win. I saw them all, and they were pissed!" Taz answered. I watched Ashton come out accompanied by Melanie, another one of my good friends. Well former anyway. She was new, and not happy that I wasn't there with her.

"Come on Tessa! You can do this!" I shouted, trying to get into it. I don't think it sounded very convincing.

_**Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud, That no one hears you screaming…**_

I reached the hotel room and screamed. I had dug myself a grave. I don't know how I will get out of this mess. The only people happy about me in the Mafia are Kurt and Tessa. Nash isn't happy because he's not allowed near me. Shantelle and Traci aren't happy because there is yet _another_ girl they have to compete with for attention. Booker was not happy because his wife was no longer the centre of attention. Like I care. I don't want to be there. I am only there for Tessa, and now for Alex's safety. Which no one knows.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n thanks Kennedy and Angel for reviewing! Songs: 1) Take this job and shove it - Johnny Paycheck 2) One Last Run - Nickelback 3) Takin Over the World - PCD 4) My Style - BEP 5) Welcome to my Life - Simple Plan**

_**I lost my peace of mind, Somewhere along the way, I knew there'd come a time…**_

I hate this. I can't believe I'm still alive. I'm being blackmailed. By the _king _of blackmail. If it wasn't for Tessa, I would _so_ be gone right now. The only good thing about this whole thing is that I _can_ make my own rules. The one reason I can't leave is the one reason I want to. If I leave, then Alex is going to be hurt. Also, if I leave, Tessa is alone again. I can't put her through that.

"I'm coming Tessa!" I shouted when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Tessa and I made our way to the ring for her match against Tara.

_**This Is For You, You're The Reason I Wrote This, You're The Reason I Stand In The Rain And Get My Clothes Wet…**_

I turned the corner that I needed to turn to reach the exit. I saw something that I didn't want. Estelle and Alex all lovey dovey. I wanted to throw up. I didn't even get a real reason as to why he broke up with me in the first place and now he's married to the She-Devil and is going out with some brunette who we have recently found out is an alright wrestler. I took a deep breath and walked past them. I kept my eyes locked on the door. I pushed it open and let out the breath I was holding. I took a couple of steps when I heard my name.

"Mollie!" I sighed and turned around,

"Yeah, Alex?" I questioned, trying to keep my cool.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, what a surprise.

"Why did I join the Mafia? Alex. Why not? I screwed you over two weeks ago. No one wanted to be my friend. So, I joined The Mafia with Tessa. Who is in the same boat as me, okay? I'm not exactly pleased with my decision. Look, I have to go. I'm going to grab something to eat with Tessa," that and I shouldn't really be speaking to you, "Bye." I walked off. I could feel his eyes in the back of my head until I reached my car. I had truly ruined my entire life.

_**Nobody gonna sleep tonight; Nobody gonna see if you hide; Nobody got second sight; Nobody gonna see the light…**_

"I'll see you tomorrow Tess. Apparently Kurt's having a meeting." I told her before adding sarcastically, "Fun…"

"Totally." she gave me a hug. "Thank you so much for being in this with me."

"No worries Tessa. You're my best friend. Of course I'm going to help you." I hugged her back. "Now go get some sleep." I said to her and she smiled and turned around. I closed the door and walked over to the bed, I collapsed onto it with a sigh. I turned on my phone, something I haven't done in a long time. I had around 20 messages. The majority of them from dad yelling at me, telling me how I betrayed the family and all my friends. Newsflash dad, I already know that! I put my phone away. Deleting everything else, not wanting to hear everyone yell at me, and I tried to get to sleep.

_**You told me you loved me. Why did you leave me, all alone…**_

Whenever I close my eyes, all I fucking see is Alex and Estelle. I had so much trouble sleeping. I even dreamt about them. Estelle and I were both hanging from a cliff by our finger tips, Alex was standing there, and he had to save one of us. Guess who he saved. Yeah. Not me. I've never been so hurt by a dream in my life.

_Knock knock_

That doesn't help. It's probably Tess. I opened the door and saw Scott Steiner.

"Hi Scott." I said quietly.

"Hey Moll. I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, come on in." I opened the door wider and let him in, then closed it behind me. He sat down at the little table and I did to. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you are getting yourself into."

"Yeah. I do. I've messed up my entire life, Scott. Why did you join?" I asked him. I knew I could trust Scott. He was there for us when mum died. Scott was to me, what Sting was too Tessa. Like a father, even if we both have a biological one.

"Mollie, I joined because by joining I knew I had security. Had I rejected the offer, Kurt would have made me top of the hit list."

"What about the whole respect thing? You're a legend! You _do_ have the respect of everyone. No matter what you do."

"I know darling. I really do. It isn't about the respect for me. Although, I'm probably losing all of it right now by being in the Main Event Mafia." he sighed and I sighed too.

"You, me and Tess are all alike, you know that? Except I can leave whenever I like. I suppose Tessa could too, because she chose to join. You couldn't, could you?" I asked,

"No. I couldn't. But that's the choice I made. If you can't beat em, join em."

_**You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there', And you'd give anything to get what's fair…**_

You begin to know when you're pathetic because you can't close your eyes without thinking of him with her. You know when you're pathetic because as soon as you stop thinking of something other than them, you begin to think of them and then you begin to think of why you are thinking of them, then you get all emotional, but don't want to show it because you'll look stupid… and then well, you lose it and go completely mad. I have completed all those stages. The going mad part was joining MEM. I stared blankly into space as everyone walked by, I wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on. I was lost in my thoughts. Still trying to wonder out how it went from Alex and I together. To Alex and I breaking up. To Alex and Danielle getting married. To Alex meeting Estelle. To now. I really, _really_ want to know the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n thanks to **_**BourneBetter67, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, **_**who owns Ashton and **_**Edgeismyhero1217 **_**who owns Tessa. Songs:1) Sick and Tired - Anastacia 2) This is For You - Bliss N Eso 3) Don't Let Me Down - Eskimo Joe 4) Cry Me a River - Justin Timberlake 5) Stop and Stare - One Republic **

* * *

_**All of these mixed emotions, Tangled up in pure confusion, It's hard to let go of the past…**_

"Mollie! Mollie! Wait up!" I froze. No. Oh _**HELL**_ no.

"What?" I snapped.

"Mollie! I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to talk to you!"

"Look, Danielle, I'm not in charge. Most likely never will be again. So, I can't help you with anything. So, to put it nicely. Fuck off." I swore at Alex's soon to be ex-wife. He found a new lawyer… because well, yeah.

"I just wanted to tell you… that well…" she scratched her head, "Alex is looking for you." she sounded excited. Why the _hell_ did she sound _**excited?**_

"Alright then… where is he?" I asked with a raise of my eye brow.

"He said he was going to be in his locker room." she sounds _really_ chirpy. Is it alright for me to feel scared?

"Okay. You can leave now, unless you have some sort of disease you want to spread." she scoffed and turned on her heel, walking off to where she was supposed to do people's hair and make up.

_**See the time we shared it, Was precious to me, But all the while, I was dreaming of revelry…**_

I knocked lightly on Alex's locker room door. The thought that she could be telling me lies on my mind.

"Come in!" he shouted and slowly I opened the door. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was there. Most of them looked as though they had been forced, examples being Ashton and Estelle. I stood in front of them all and scratched the top of my head, unsure of what to do.

"Is this like some sort of intervention?" I asked, half serious, half joking.

"What are doing?" he asked.

"Alex, I'm pretty damn sure I answered this the other day. And everyday before that! The answer isn't going to change! I am sick of repeating myself! So, I'm outta here!" I stated loudly. I turned around and went out the door. I heard the room almost growl at me, but I ignored it.

_**Fuck you… Fuck you very, very much, cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew…**_

I walked into the MEM locker room and Kurt glared at me.

"Sup Kurt? You seem a bit tense. Might want to get that checked out." I said to him, trying to lighten up the mood. Kurt kept glaring at me and Scott made a cutting motion. I nodded and sat down on one of the couches. Upside to being in MEM, nice couches in the locker room. "Is everyone going to keep staring at me, or do I get to know why?"

"Do I need to go over our deal?"

"Uh, no. Its pretty clear." I said with a nod.

"Then why were you in his locker room?" Kurt asked and I looked up.

"Oh. Well, he wanted to speak to me. Turned out to be an intervention, and I left. I swear Kurt. I'm not going to screw you over. I'm not that dumb. Give me some damn credit!" I shouted and he nodded.

"Forgive me for not trusting you, Mollie. But you do remember our deal."

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

_**I'm so sad I could cry, though I know, there's nothing I can do, You chose red and I chose blue, did what we had to, But I'm still missing you…**_

MEM decided to cut a promo. About me. And why I was apart of their group. I stood next to Tessa. We stood as close to the ramp as possible when we were in the ring.

"Over the past couple of weeks, you may have noticed quite possibly our best acquisition. Jeff Jarrett's baby girl. Mollie." he said and pointed to me. They know which one is me jackass… "She's going to be with us for awhile. Now that you all know that. Let me talk about the rest of us." he stated and I rolled my eyes. Fucking dickhead. He didn't get to finish the rest of his speech because the Originals came out, with Estelle. Tess and I moved to the back of the ring, before stepping out. I locked eyes with Ashton who was glaring at me. I broke contact before I snapped. I couldn't hear anything that was being said. I kept looking at my former friends. If any of them saw me looking their way, they'd shake their heads. I shook my head to regain focus. I saw Kurt stepping out of the ring, so I took Tessa's arm and we followed Kurt and the others. Tessa kept looking at AJ. Longing in her eyes. I looked at Alex one last time as I passed him. He looked happy. It broke my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/b tada! Merci to _Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_, _Edgeismyhero1217_ and _BourneBetter67_ for reviewing. The Songs… 1) Tailor Made - Colbie Caillat. 2) Revelry - Kings of Leon 3) Fuck You - Lily Allen 4) Maybe we could go back to then - The Brilliant Green.**

_**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on, Just try your best, try everything you can, And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away…**_

I took a deep breath, puffed out my chest, put a determined look on my face and declared,

"I will no longer care! I am going to enjoy my time with the Main Event Mafia!" Kurt smiled, Tessa looked horrified, Traci and Sharmell could care less. I can't believe I just said that. I think it was televised too… Shoot. Me. Now. Oh well. Too late. "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath and walked out of the room. I kept replaying it over and over in my head. Did I actually mean it? Did I honestly mean what I had just said? No. Of course not.

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett." I heard the low growl of James Storm.

"Oh…"

"Mollie. What do you think you're up to?! Everyone was pissed with you to begin with, now they are angry." he grabbed my arms and shook me, "Where's my Mollie? The best darn divorce lawyer the South has ever seen. The little blonde cutie that never got into trouble, that always did good by people? The one that was friends with the good guys." he asked. James has been my friend for ages, he always knew when something was wrong, or when I was lying.

"It's simple Jimmy. She's gone, she grew up. She made a few wrong decisions and ended up being in a faction that is full of dickheads. She's fucked up her life, to a point where no one will speak to her." I answered.

"Mollie. All you have to do is give us the _real_ reason as to why you joined the Main Event Mafia, then we'll listen, everything will go back to normal, but until then… I don't know what I can do."

"You're still my friend, right?" was all I could say… if I lost James, it was definite I had lost everyone else. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course, Moll. I just wish you'd come to your senses is all." _Yeah… me too_. I thought to myself.

_**Don't you ever get tired of living that way, Don't you ever wonder whether there's a better life out there…**_

An urgent knock on my hotel door reminded me that I was indeed not the only one on this planet.

"Mollie! Open the door!" Tessa's voice shouted, and could probably be heard throughout the entire hotel.

"Hold up Tess. Let me get dressed!" I called back as I tried to get into a pair of shorts.

"Dammit Mollie! I don't care! Hurry up and open the damn door!" without having time to pull on a t-shirt, I opened the door. "See, you have a bra on."

"Yeah. But what is it, Tess?"

"I need to speak to you about _why_ you said you were happy to be apart of the Mafia! What was up with that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey, if I say that, then no one is going to yell at me anymore. I am _so_ over it Tess."

"And you don't think I am? I've been in that damn faction longer than you. At least people ask why you joined on daily basis, I got asked once then never again."

"They won you in a match, Tess. That's why no one asked you. I'm sorry, Tess."

"Still, I've never _once_ said that I enjoy being there."

"Tess, just let it go. Please. I'm still here for you. Besides, I didn't say I enjoyed it, I said I was going to start enjoying. Which isn't going to happen."

"Just quit." she suggested, making it sound like it was as easy as pie,

"Then Alex gets hurt. I'm not going to quit and let Alex get pummelled."

"You're too selfless."

"I love him." I shrugged.

_**Don't be the reason, You better learn how to treat us right, 'Cause once a good girl goes bad, We gone forever…**_

Tessa and I had had way to much to drink. We had taken to the dance floor, we were even dancing with Traci, who I was once good friends with. I'm not sure as to why she isn't happy that I'm in MEM with her. The amount of alcohol in our blood stream could be potentially dangerous, but we didn't care. Our dancing had the attention of _every_ guy in the vicinity. Not to far away, Alex was dancing with Estelle, and it was making me all the more determined to get down and dirty. The song ended and I went to get a drink. I sat down next to James who called the bartender over and got me a beer.

"You still like beer, right?" he asked.

"I haven't completely changed James." I laughed and the man handed me my beer, "Thanks." I took a swig of the beer and turned to James.

"He's pissed."

"Oh well." I shrugged.

_**I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you, Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you, And all those things we use to use to use to do…**_

Stumbling through the halls of the hotel I was singing random songs that had been stuck in my head from the club. The way my body was moving was not in sync with the lyrics.

"Meet me halfway, right at the borderline, where I-I'm goonnaaaaaa waaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy-t for youuuuuuuu." I shouted, probably waking up sleeping people. "I'lllllllll beeeeeee loookin outtttt Mite and MAY!" I heard heavy footsteps behind me and turned around. "Aweeeexxxxxxx." I smiled when I saw Patrick Martin.

"Mollie, you should be in bed. It's 3 in the morning."

"But I'm not tirrreddd!" I groaned like a 4 year old and crossed my arms over my chest, stamping my foot at the same time.

"Mollie, come on. You get cranky when you're drunk and tired. Where's your room?"

"Down there!" I pointed down the hall with a goofy look on my face.

"Why do you always drink to much?"

"Jimmy kept buyin beeeeeeer." I tripped over my feet and landed on the carpeted floor, then I started laughing. "Unco!" I shouted.

"Mollie, cut it out. People are trying to sleep."

"They have to wake up sooner or later, gimme a break." I stood up, wobbling as I tried.

"Give me your key." he demanded and I rolled my eyes, "Just do it Mollie." I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. Once he opened the door he pushed me inside, I collapsed onto the bed and rolled onto my stomach.

"Alex… I don't feel well…" I groaned and hugged the pillow.

"That's kinda what happens when you get wasted… I have to get back to my room."

"Hmm," I sighed, "Estelle is probably waiting."

"Yeah…" he said turning around, I heard the door open and I spoke up again.

"Alex…"

"Yeah."

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

****

a/n many thanks to _BourneBetter67, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Edgeismyhero1217 _and _ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx _for reviewing. Tessa belongs to Angel =]Songs:

1) The Middle - Jimmy Eat World 2) Lonely - Shannon Noll 3) Good Girl Gone Bad - Rihanna 4) Meet Me Halfway - The Black Eyed Peas

* * *

_**I've seen so many faces just like hers, so many broken hearts in the world, and oh what a lonely what a lonely girl…**_

"_Alex…"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I love you."_

The words left my lips and I didn't regret it. He had to know, even if I was drunk. The door closed and he walked back into the room and over to me.

"Go to bed Moll." he said and I pouted.

"You don't love me." I shook my head like a child as I said it. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of truth. He looked puzzled at what I said, he didn't know how to react, "That's okay. Tessa loves me. She loves AJ too… but he doesn't love her… nobody loves me and Tessa. So me and Tessa love each other."

"Go to sleep." Alex said and tucked me in like a child. He walked back to the door,

"Goodnight Alex." I said sleepily.

"Goodnight Mollie."

_**I spend my life, Trying to do things right, but all I do is fall to my face with my hands and my hips so many times…**_

The light came through the window and I groaned and rolled over. It didn't do anything to help though. I forgot to close the curtains last night and the sun is filling the room. I pulled the blanket it over my head, but it wasn't thick enough and the light still got through. I threw it down and sighed. I decided to get out of bed, it took awhile to adjust to the light but I eventually got there. I had a long shower, hoping it would help with my pounding headache. It barely did. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my handbag and walked down to the hotel restaurant, thinking some breakfast might help. When I walked in and saw Alex with Estelle I rolled my eyes. I got myself a table after going to the buffet table and getting myself some coffee. I was greeted 10 minutes later by Alex standing over me.

"You'll get into trouble. You're not supposed to be talking to me." I said to him, avoiding his gaze.

"Look, do you remember last night at all?"

"Did we fuck?" I asked bluntly, it could be a possibility, I was plastered.

"No." he answered shortly and I nodded, "So you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing except dancing with Tess and Traci." I shrugged, still not looking at him. "Why?"

"No reason… absolutely nothing?"

"Alex, if you are going to bug me about my night… then you may as well leave me alone. I remember _nothing_. I can't tell you anything."

_**You're the best, and yes, I do regret, How I could let myself let you go, Now, now the lesson's learned…**_

I took a deep breath and looked at the message I had typed into my phone. _Britt, I need to talk to you. I need my best friend back. I miss you. I love Tess, but I need to talk you about everything. Come to my room? 147. Please come…_ I clicked send before I could stop myself. I jumped when my phone vibrated a minute later… _Yeah yeah. Give me a minute._ I smiled and put a few things away, realising the room was a bit of a mess. I sat on the bed nervously, and stood up straight away when I heard a knock. I tried not to walk to fast over to the door, thinking that if I opened it too soon I might seem to eager. I smiled when I saw Mick Foley's daughter standing on the other side of the door.

"Okay. So lemme in, and we can talk about everything… coz I missed you too." she smile and I pulled her into a hug. We walked over to the little table and sat down. She got a serious look on her face, I knew what she was going to ask. "No bullshit. This time you tell me the _truth_ about why you're in the Mafia. I am not buying any of that BS you're trying to sell."

"I knew you wouldn't. Look, at first that was the reason… that and Tessa needed a friend. But, I signed a deal with the devil. If I break that fucking deal, Alex gets it. They'll hunt him down. I can't let them do that, Britt! Its not fair!" Brittany stood up and gave me a tight hug.

"Just tell Alex. He'll sort it out. He'll get everyone back on your side. Sure, he's a mega pain in the ass… but seriously, if he tells the truth, which he will… then they'll jump on board. You have to try."

"I'm risking his health just by talking to you, Britt. If they get taste of any sign of a plan. He's a goner! I'm not going to risk it. I'd rather stay with them, just knowing he's safe." I admitted and she nodded in understanding, hugging me again.

_**Trying not to lose my head, But I've never been this scared before, Tell you what I'll do instead, Lay my body down on the floor…**_

I shrunk down in the seat, trying to avoid what was going to happen next. Kevin Nash was trying to seduce me. It is the most disturbing thing I have ever had to endure. It was not supposed to be happening. Kurt had promised. Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"Stop…" I said and tried to push him backwards, but he was too strong.

"Don't struggle little darling… this won't take long…" he reached his hand down to unbuckle my belt and I began to whimper. It didn't take long before I was crying. He was smirking the whole time. I stayed still. Trying to become dead weight. He was over powering me…


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n I totally had to end it there, or it would not be updated for awhile. I would have kept going lol. Thanking _BourneBetter67, Edgeismyhero1217, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight _and _ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx _for reviewing =] Songs** 1) Lonely Girl - Sandi Thom 2) This is Who I am - Vanessa Amorosi 3) Thinking of You - Katy Perry 4) Where the Story Ends - The Fray

_**And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever, And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever…**_

In the Originals locker room, the events taking place in the MEM locker room were on the TV. Alex looked furious, everyone else looked shocked. Mollie was in tears, her face was screaming 'Help Me' when her voice wouldn't work. No one knew what to do. Kevin's hand went up Mollie's top and Alex shot up.

"Where are you going, man?" Chris asked.

"Where do you fucking think?" Alex snapped.

"Alex… what if it's all an act? What if they attack you?" Estelle asked, trying to get him to stay.

"It's fucking real! Mollie can't fake cry! It's impossible for her to do so! And Mollie wouldn't do that if you paid her." he growled and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Alex stormed through the halls. People that hadn't been able to get to a TV were a bit afraid. Not once had they seen him so angry. Without even thinking, Alex threw open the MEM locker room door. Kevin stood up straight while Mollie stayed there, frozen.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Kevin asked, making himself seem larger by puffing out his chest.

"What do you think you're doing to Mollie?" Alex snarled and Mollie looked up at him. "I liked you once. I respected you. You were my hero! Now you're nothing but a sleaze." Alex punched 'Big Sexy' in the jaw and put his hand out to Mollie. "Come on." she put her hand in his quickly and let him help her up. She let go of it once she was up and went to fix up her clothes. "Do it in a sec. He's starting to stir." he put an hand on her shoulder and pushed her out the door. They rounded the corner and he pulled her into a supply closet.

"This brings back memories…" he said quietly and she looked up at him and nodded. She put her hands on the button of her jeans. Alex watched as her hands shook. He pushed them gently out of the way. She looked him in the eye as she felt the denim tighten around her waist as he did them up. He left her belt undone and brought his hands up to her face to wipe away her tears. "Are you okay now?" he asked his hands still on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Moll, look at me and say it." she opened her eyes and looked up at Alex.

"I'm okay." she whispered.

_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares…**_

"I'm okay." I whispered. He smiled lightly. His hands were still on my cheeks. I just wanted to break down and cry. That was scary, not as scary as when mum died, but the most scared I've been in awhile.

"Tell me the truth." he looked into my eyes, and I knew that he knew I was ready to break down.

"I can't do it…" I mumbled,

"Can't do what, Moll?"

"Everything… I can't take it. I want out!" I said a little too loudly and Alex had to cover my mouth with his hand.

"We can't let them find us. You have to be quiet." he whispered and I nodded. What I said registered in his mind and he sighed, "Honey, I know. We'll fix this soon, I promise."

_**I'm strong on the surface, Not all the way through, I've never been perfect, But neither have you…**_

I kept my head low as Alex directed us back to his locker room. When he opened the door everyone looked up and sighed in relief that Alex was okay, but rolled their eyes when they saw me. I kept my gaze on the floor as Alex walked us over so I could sit next to James. I had tears still in my eyes. I couldn't look anyone in the eye, it would have been impossible anyway, _everyone_ was staring at me.

"Take a fucking picture. It'll last longer." Brittany growled and walked over to me. She got on her knees and knelt in front of me. "Are you okay?" she asked me and I shook my head honestly in a no. She stood up and pulled me into a hug. When I sat back down, James wrapped his arm around me tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. I think everyone knew that I realised I had stuffed up. I felt no angry gazes on me, all I felt were eyes full of sorrow. Ashton stood up and walked over to me, pulled me to a standing position.

"I think its time you and I had a little chat…" she stated and took hold of my hand. Alex stopped her before we went into the bathroom,

"Don't be too hard on her. She's not feeling well."

"No shit. I'm not stupid." she rolled her eyes and took me into the shower area. I sat down on a bench that was in there and put my head in my hands.

"We need to help Tess." I stated.

"Later. I need you to tell me what was happening." I reeled off the story about how if I didn't stay Alex would be a goner. She nodded as I talked, before stating, "He's an idiot," when I had finished.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n TESSA BELONGS TO ANGEL and ASHTON BELONGS TO KENNEDY! Thanks to NellyLove, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and BourneBetter67 for reviewing. You all rock! Really sorry for the wait, I've been having a rough time. But… I have decided to give up gossip, I am really proud of myself. Songs:** 1) Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler 2) Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback 3) Leave Out All the Rest - Linkin Park

_**I get up in the evening, and I ain't got nothing to say, I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way…**_

I've been staring at the contract on the table for half an hour. I can't bring myself to read it, even though in there is _definitely _something that could get Kurt into trouble. I hadn't spoken to Tessa in days. I can't believe I'd left her alone with them again. Sure, Kurt was easing up, slightly. He was still a chauvinistic pig, he was just toning it down a little bit. All I could focus on lately had been Kevin. What if Kevin tried something with Tessa? I'd never forgive myself.

"You okay?" I felt the cushion sink and looked beside me,

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to the blonde known as Ashton Reso.

"No you're not."

"Can't you let me say something, and for _once_ not call my bluff. I know you're freaking magic, but just _once_."

"I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you sad." she put her hands up, surrendering.

"You and me both."

_**After all of the darkness and sadness, Still comes happiness, If I surround myself with positive things…**_

Without a word to anyone, I left Orlando on a redeye back to Nashville. I needed time to think alone. I needed no distractions, I needed to look at that contract without distractions. I was going to my small apartment just outside the city. No little sisters, no over-protective father (who still wasn't speaking to me). Just me, myself and I. I threw my things onto the floor by the door, I didn't have time to unpack them, I needed to get to bed so I could be up early to read over everything. I tossed and turned that night, just as I had the night before. As soon as I closed my eyes, I could see Kevin. I got little to no sleep… this was going to be fun.

_**Losing hope is easy, When your only friend is gone, And every time you look around, Well, it all, it all just seems to change…**_

"I GOT IT!" I screamed end it echoed. It was eleven pm. I was really tired. With the images of Kevin playing through my mind, pretty much on repeat, I hadn't slept 2 hours last night. But I had figured out how I could get Kurt into trouble. My brain was in overdrive, should I call someone? Probably, but they might be a bit annoyed that I left without a word. I decided to plug my phone back in, and turn on my mobile. The red light flashed '15' and I rolled my eyes. I then looked at my phone, I received tons of messages, all saying I had a message in my voicemail inbox. I went to pressed the play button on my home phone, the first message that played was from Tessa.

"Hey Mollie! Where the hell did you go?! How could you leave me here?! But yeah, you're dad is **furious** at Kevin. He has half a mind to fire him. Alex is freaking out, he thinks something has happened to you, as well as everyone else. You just disappeared off the face of the earth! Call someone, please."

_**There's a lady that I used to know, She's married now or engaged or something so I'm told…**_

I stepped back into the Impact Zone, very happy that I had decided to file a lawsuit against Kurt Angle. But what I saw when I walked in was _not_ what I wanted to see. No, Alex and Estelle weren't making out. Much worse. He was down on one knee. My heart sank. Not having the best judgement, I ran towards the pair. I reached them and stood between them and pushed Alex backwards.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shouted at him.

"Jesus Mollie. What is your problem?" he repeated my question.

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Why are proposing to _her_?!" I growled in his face.

"Whoa, let me explain." he stated.

"NO! I-" I burst out in tears, "It's not fair!" I shouted before I walked away. I'm pretty sure I just made myself look like an ass.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n no mention of the whole Kevin saga in this chapter, because I kinda forgot about it since it's been awhile… Thanks to BourneBetter67, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, NellyLove and ShannonxMoore'sxLover for reviewing. I only own Mollie and Faith (who will be featured more in the next chapter), Kennedy owns Ashton.**

1) Dancing in the Dark - Bruce Springsteen 2) Survivor - Destiny's Child 3) Losing Hope - Jack Johnson 4) Is She Really Going Out With Him? - Kid Courageous.

_**I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain, it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name…**_

"MJ, you're dad wants to speak to you." I heard the southern accent of James Storm and I opened the door.

"Tell him I don't want to speak to anyone."

"If I tell him that he's going to know I spoke to you. Come on, he's not going to hurt you." I let out a huff and begrudgingly walked to my dads office. I didn't bother knocking when I reached it. I walked straight, sat on the seat in front of the desk, and stared at the walls.

"Mollie Jarrett. Welcome back to TNA. You are the newest Knockout." my father stated and I was puzzled.

"What are you on about?"

"That proposal you interrupted was for impact! You just got yourself into a storyline. Congratulations. You're wanted in make-up."

"What?" I asked, but didn't get an answer as dad had stood me up and pushed me out the door. "Way to make myself look like an idiot… this is all too confusing. Why do I have to love Alex. Of all people, I choose _the_ most confusing man on the face of the planet." I said to myself. I felt a presence beside me shortly after, but I didn't turn to face them, I just went to make-up.

"You don't wanna walk this way. You might start a fight." the voice of my best friend told me.

"Oh right, Satan works here…_great_. I might go though. Show her what I can do." I shrugged and continued walking. I reached the make-up station, I sat in the chair and waited patiently for the She-Devil.

"Wow. This is someone I never expected to see here. I heard you are _that_ desperate you ruined a promo." the sinister voice of the redhead said I had to grit my teeth and gripped the arms tightly. "Oh, a bit tense there. You should relax a bit."

"You should shut up before I do something, that I won't regret." I snalred.

"You should go see a doctor. They have Anger Management classes that work wonders nowadays.

"You'd know." I muttered, "Just do your damn job."

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always, You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always…**_

After my make up had been done, I looked in the mirror.

"I don't look half bad, you'd think you'd look this good," I stated my thoughts and she just scoffed and walked off.

"Are you that desperate that you have to ruin a fake engagement Mollie?" someone said sourly and I just kept walking.

"No, you can't run from me. We have to work together."

"Estelle, I swear to _God_ I will not hesitate to kick your ass." I snapped and turned around.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm a pro wrestler. You're a washed up lawyer."

"That maybe _slightly_ true… But you must be forgetting who my father is, and who my grandfather is. I may not be pro, but I am sure as _hell_ trained." I smirked and stood right in front of her, "I'll give you first hit." I pointed to my cheek. I felt her hand connect and I stood there in shock.

"What have you got in return?" she asked cockily and I regained focus. I made a fist and punched her, that's right _punched _her, all she gave me was a bitch slap… But that is how things escalate, when someone takes it to the next level.

"Bitch!" she punched me, and we got into a fist fight. I felt arms wrap around my waist and tried to get away so I could hit her again. However, when I saw Alex pulling her back I stopped and turned around in the persons arms. I pushed them backwards and they let go, without looking at who it was, or back at Alex and Estelle.

_**How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable, So condescending unnecessarily critical…**_

So, the person that held me back was Jimmy Storm. No surprise there.

"You have to watch yourself pretty lady. You have to work with her, and if you two keep going at each other, your daddy won't be very happy."

"Dad won't be. But Gramps will be pretty darn happy I can stand up for myself." I shrugged carelessly, what do I care if I get into trouble? I never liked her, now I have a valid reason.

"But Jerry ain't here, is he MJ? You're gonna have to face your father, _again_. Why do you always get yourself into trouble?"

"I hang out with _you_. You teach me bad habits." I joked.

"Hey, leave my drinkin' out of this." he laughed back, "Are you feelin' under 'preciated, or unnoticed Mollie? Because it sure seems like it. Tell Cowboy what's wrong."

"You _really_ don't wanna know James."

"You should tell Britt. Or Ashton, or call up Faith. They'll know what to do. They're girls."

"Oh, you're being sexist." I feigned hurt, he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I have a promo with them soon… this should be fun!" I exclaimed sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n I love this chapter… no mushy love/heartbreak stuff. It's girl time/VICTORY! lol I won Mollie, Faith and Britt. Angel owns Tessa. Kennedy owns Ashton.**

1) The Way I Loved You - Taylor Swift 2) Forever and Always - Taylor Swift 3) Harder to Breathe - Maroon 5**.**

_**It's in our nature to forget what matters, How when the going is getting tough, And we're all about giving up…**_

Promo… went well. I guess. It was so hard to just stand there and watch her bad mouth me, even if it was just an act. But her words were like venom, because I knew there was truth behind them. I wanted to hurt her. But I had to be professional. I really didn't want to be doing this… why couldn't they just re-tape it? Dad's out to get me, I swear.

"Mollie!" I heard a female voice shout my name and turned around and Faith, one of my best friends and daughter to Kevin Nash.

"Faith! What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you going to get into trouble or something?" I asked, only because she worked for rival company WWE.

"Like I care. Vince can kiss my ass, Mollie Kendal. He knows why I'm here anyways. I need to speak to that stupid father of mine." she told me with a reassuring smirk. Faith could really stick it to her father when she had too, this would be one of those 'when she had too' moments, "I woulda come sooner Darl, but Vince wouldn't give me time off until now." she apologised and we started walking towards MEM's locker room.

"Really, you don't have to do this."

"Yes. Yes I do." Faith disagreed with me. When we reached the locker room, she pounded on the door. When the door opened, Kurt stood there with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Faith. What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sleazily and I resisted the urge to gag.

"Faith?" Kevin's voice asked and he appeared beside 'The Godfather'.

"Dad, I have a bone to pick with you. Outside now." Faith growled and Kevin looked shocked, but obeyed his daughter.

"I have to speak to you too. Which was actually the reason I came back here in the first place." I told Kurt, who smiled.

"Have you decided to rejoin the Mafia?" he asked, almost hopefully.

_**I try not to think about the pain I feel inside, Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me, Now seem so far away, And it feels like you don't care anymore…**_ (Faith's POV)

"I can't believe." I growled, "You disgust me! You're 50 years old! You can't go around hitting on people half your age!"

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

"You don't think I know what goes on here? My best friend's father owns this damn company. You are one stupid, stupid man." I said disgusted.

"You do not speak to me like that!" he shouted at me, and I gritted my teeth.

"Right now, I could care less if you're my father. You _came on_ to my _twenty six_ _year old_ best friend! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stop yelling at me."

"You're going to ground me? Dad, I'm 29 years old. You _can't_ ground me." I said cockily. "You've made me lose _all_ respect for you. First you join this stupid group, then you start hurting my friends, then you mentally scar Mollie. I never thought I'd say it, Dad… but I hate you."

_**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, This opportunity comes once in a lifetime… **_(Mollie's POV)

"No. I most certainly have not." I rolled my eyes, "I just thought I'd tell you that you are gonna be sued. And I'm gonna win."

"Why am I being sued?"

"Over Kevin Nash's actions." I smirked,

"Why am I getting sued for something he did?"

"Because… Kurt, you assured me that he would come no where _near_ me. He did. You're getting sued."

"Can't we come to some sort of agreement?"

"You willing too void my MEM contract?"

"Yeah. Sure." he agreed, unwillingly.

"And hand me Tessa's contract?" I asked, a sly smirk on my face. He thought for a couple of minutes,

"You won't sue me?"

"I'll never mention it again. I. Swear."

"Fine." he said through gritted teeth. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him when his back was turned. He pulled out a file and walked back to me, Scott gave me a smile and thumbs up. I ripped it from his hands,

"Thanks." I walked away from the locker room, past where Faith was talking with Kevin. "You are one lucky bastard." I said to him. Faith followed me when we walked to my dad's office.

_**I remember way back then when everything was true and when, We would have such a very good time such a fine time…**_

"You told your father you hate him? Faith, that's not cool." I said to my friend, I know Kevin did something really stupid, but you can't tell him you hate him! I've probably done it to my dad a couple of times, but I never meant it. Faith said it with so much venom in her voice, I'd be surprised if she never talked to him again.

"Seriously, Moll, its okay. He knows better than to fuck with my friends. I've been telling him off for years."

"Years? Really?" I asked, putting my feet up on my dad's desk as Faith stretched out on the sofa.

"He's a sleazebag." she stated so seriously it was hard not to laugh. There was a loud knock at the door, "Come in!" Faith shouted before I could say anything. That was alright though, because I really couldn't be bothered standing up. In walked a Canadian blonde, Ashton Reso.

"Hey, before you relax…" I started speaking, "Go get Tessa. I have kick ass news." I stated and Ashton made a face but walked back out again.

"Oh! Kick ass news! I like that type of news! What is it?!"

"Faith, you're 29, act your age. You act younger than me. Not cool." I joked, "I can't tell until Tessa gets here. Or Brittany."

"Who's going to get Brittany?" Faith asked, a bit afraid that she might have to stand up.

"I'm going to call her!" I smiled like a Cheshire cat and called my other best friend, who came sprinting into dad's office.

"We hijacked Jeff's office… This is cool and means that the news is awesome."

"And it means that I'm here and will probably get mauled by TNA Knockouts for being here." Faith added, making Brittany and I laugh.

"Okay. So I got her! Now what's the big deal?!"

"Take a seat lady…" I said to my girls and Brittany, Ashton and Tessa all took a seat on a beanbag, "I am so smart for suggesting dad get those." I praised myself.

"Mollie, tell us!" Faith yelled and I smirked,

"Tessa… you… no longer are needed by the Main Event Mafia… You're all mine now girly!" I said with a big ass grin. I then got knocked off my chair as Tessa gave me a huge hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n wooooooooo long chapter =) lol Ummmm…. Thanks to NellyLove, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and ShannonxMoore'sxLover for reviewing. I own Mollie, Faith, Estelle and Brittany. Ashton is the property of Kennedy. Enjoy everyone! And vote on the new poll I put up!!!! =)**

Songs: 1) Art of Love - Guy Sebastian & Jordin Sparks 2) Simple Plan - Perfect 3) Lose Yourself - Eminem 4) Our House - Madness

_**No one knows what its like, To feel these feelings, Like I do, and I blame you…**_

I don't know how we got onto this topic. I can't remember anything. I don't even know why I am talking with _her_. I think dad locked us in his office and demanded we talk about our storyline, somehow it turned into this…

"Loving Alex Shelley is a full time job."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Estelle asked, more confused than ever.

"No sleep ins, no public holidays and sure as hell no paid vacation." the words just came out of my mouth like, as Cady Herron would say, word vomit. "It's hard. I hope you know what the hell you're getting yourself into."

"I'm confused." she admitted, but I kept going.

"Once you fall in love with that man… he'll invade your dreams, he'll be apart of your worst nightmares, you can relate anything to him. Much like Twi-hards can relate anything to Twilight, but that's beside the point… He will drive you _insane_. You'll pick fights. It's not fair. He's an asshole, you know that… but you keep loving him…" I said, sadly. All of that was the honest truth.

"I don't know where that came from… but I don't care. Mollie, don't talk to me. We're supposed to be going somewhere with this storyline… I hate you, you hate me. If we just put that on stage we are set. Now, I'm going to pick this lock and get us out of here…" Estelle stated and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. Bitch is good for something…

_**Every shooting star, They all fall so hard, They all fade like a played out song…**_

"Everyone pair up with someone who knows you best, and who you know best!" Faith called out. The girl had organised a sort of party. It was a celebration that Tessa was no longer owned by Kurt Angle. That and Faith likes to party. Everyone groaned, Faith has horrible 'party games'. Chris and Ashton paired up, naturally, Eric and Brittany…

"Uh, Mollie?" Alex asked, I thought about it. I thought this might happen. I had plenty of scenarios in my head, ready to be put into action. None of them were used.

"We're gonna win." I smiled as best as I could. We were _so_ going to win. Faith looked towards AJ, who was looking at Tessa. Faith gave up.

"Jimmy. You, me. Partners." She stated, not giving Jamesz a choice. He nodded with a chuckle. Then there was silence. Estelle had silently made her way over to sit beside Robert Roode, much to his dismay. But what everyone was quite about… that wasn't sympathy for Bobby. No. This was tension, that could be cut with a knife, between Allen Jones and Tessa Chandler. He had stood up, taken two steps towards her and stopped. I was willing him on in my head.

"_That's okay. Tessa loves me. She loves AJ too… but he doesn't love her… nobody loves me and Tessa. So me and Tessa love each other." _I had said that in a drunken state not too long ago. AJ does love Tessa, I know he does. He took another two steps forward and then put out his hand. The girls in the room, minus Estelle, gasped, almost silently. Tessa looked at AJ's hand, then at his face. Before slipping her hand into his. A chorus of '_Hallelujah's' _went off in my head.

_**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, They try to pull me away, But they don't know the truth…**_

"Just write down an answer to these questions. Then your partner will come out and tell us there answer, if both are the same you get points. People with the most points

"This isn't fair! I know nothing about him!" Estelle complained, talking about Bobby, "Mollie, switch with me. You know him better than I do." she put on a puppy dog face but I laughed.

"Honey, you'd lose either way. Let's just keep it as is. Sorry Bobby." I apologised and he made a face.

"Alright, girls into the other room." Faith ordered,

"If you're directing this you have to be here asking questions," James noticed,

"I wrote the questions down you loser." she laughed and all of us ladies went into the other room.

We were talking about nothing really, until we decided to turn it to our love lives.

"Faye, how's Jeff going?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Damned if I know."

"You two fighting again?"

"When are we not fighting?" she answered with a slight laugh.

"Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy?" Ajay asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah… my boyfriend… pretty much since I went back to WWE. How do you guys not know that?"

"We don't get much goss, unless its from Adam or Jason… then its usually funny stuff." Ashton stated with a smile.

"How much trouble would you get into with everyone if they knew you were here?" I asked and she smirked.

"A hell of a lot. I'm the Woman's Champion… I am _really_ not supposed to be fraternising with the enemy… Speaking of the enemy." She looked over to Estelle, "You are very quiet, and I am pretty sure I'm not supposed to like you." she stated bluntly.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you hated me, everyone else does." Estelle shrugged.

"Why would that be?"

"Because she stole Alex from Mollie." Brittany answered,

"I didn't _steal_ anyone from her."

"Oh, right. You just refuse to give him back."

"He's not a fucking possession. Just shut up. I want to enjoy this night. Faith is here." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You wanted to be paired up with AJ… didn't you?" Tessa spoke up, directing her question at Faith."

"Hey, it woulda been nice… but he wanted you, so whatever." Faith shrugged, sending her a reassuring smile. "He's a nice guy. You're really lucky. If only Jeffro would take the stick out of his ass… ya know?"

'_**Cause I know where you been, And I know how it ends, You can't get away…**_

It was later in the night, Chris and Ashton had won the whole couples game thing, no surprise there. Now everyone was just drinking… And singing Country songs. My fault. Every country song was being sung, mainly by James Storm and myself, being the country buffs that we are. I smirked, getting a thought. I was highly drunk, but too bad. I took Alex by the hand, and took him away to the den. Estelle looked furious from what I recall. Ashton was rolling her eyes, while Chris looked proud to be his friend.

"What are we doing?" he asked, as he trailed behind me.

"Halo." I answered simply and he seemed to understand. We reached the den and I began setting up the Xbox 360. I handed him a controller then started the game. He looked up at the wide screen, and then I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Hello." he smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Not that I'm complaining… but what are you doing?"

"I lost a bet a couple years ago. Remember? Now whenever we play a video game I have to take my shirt off." I answered, with a shrug of my shoulders.

_**There will be no rules tonight, If there were we'd break 'em, Nothing's gonna stop us now, Let's get down to it…**_

It had to be like 4 in the morning, Alex and I were still playing Halo, on Xbox live with all the other gamer nerds in the world. I yawned and scooted closer to him. Without even thinking, my head was on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, just like he used to.

"We should go to bed." he stated and began to quit the game. I groaned as he moved away from me, leaving my head without support. Once everything was turned off he helped me up. He took my hand and guided me to one of the spare bedrooms. I flopped onto the bed, not even caring that I was still wearing my jeans, and that I was on top of the covers. I don't remember anything else after that. I must have fallen asleep instantly.

The next thing I know. I'm waking up. It was 9 o'clock. I groaned in protest, I had only gotten 5 hours of sleep. I slowly rolled out of bed, trying not to wake Alex up. He had quite obviously decided to crash in the same bed, I don't have a problem with that. I then realised that my top was in the den, and I leaned over Alex.

"Babe, I'm stealing your shirt." I said to him, and he rolled over in my direction, "No, don't wake up. Go back to sleep." he mumbled 'mhm' and I left the room.

_**But see I know that you may be, Just a bit jeolous of me, But your blind if you can't see, That his love is all in me…**_

When I walked into the kitchen, in Alex's shirt and my underwear, the last thing I expected to see was Estelle.

"Jesus." I said under my breath, but I went on like I didn't notice her. Until she spoke.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Because…" I answered, I didn't know what else to say.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, he does actually. Even if he didn't, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, he never used to." I shrugged carelessly, and got myself a glass of juice, then I sat at the kitchen table. "Fucking hangovers." I cursed, then crossed my arm and rested my head on them.

"You and Alex know a lot about each other." Estelle complimented. She's bipolar now, great.

"Yeah… that's kind of what happens when you've known someone for 6 years, and you dated them for two."

"You're claustrophobic?"

"Yeah…"

"Unless she's banging Alex, then she's perfectly fine." I heard Chris say and I blindly hit him. "Sorry." he laughed. I talked with him for a bit, after we had moved to the couch, and the mess surrounding it. Alex came out soon after we finished an interesting conversation, about Pikachu.

"You look good in my shirt." he stated simply and disappeared into the kitchen. I felt my cheeks heat up. He just used a Keith Urban song to compliment me… Yeah, I'm in love.

**a/n I found out like 4 hours ago that The Main Event Mafia is dead, Kurt Angle is face, Jeff Jarrett JUST returned to TNA, Alex Shelley is as cute as ever, Sheik Abul Bashir is fired (Thank God), that Tara is indeed Knockouts Champ again, I don't like Christopher Daniels or Wolfe, Lacey Von Erich needs to leave the Beautiful People, Angelina Love needs to come back to TNA, Tomko is back (I marked out) and Raven is an insane person (also the love child of HHH and Kane). I haven't watched a full TNA show for 5 months. Until today. Lol =)**

**Poll!! Vote!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n cheers to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and NellyLove for reviewing. I hope you like it!  
**Songs: 1) Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit 2) Coming Home by Alterbridge 3) Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis 4) Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.

_**Bouts of fear, Permeate, All I see, Heightening, Nervousness, Threatens me…**_

That weeks Impact taping for the scariest thing I had ever experience… Estelle. I want to rip her head off! What right does she have to… ugh! Let me recap.

_I walked into the Impact Zone, just like any other week. Just wanting to be done with everything. The sooner this monstrosity of a storyline is over with, the better. I was making my way to my locker room, when I a hand went over my mouth, and a sinister voice whispered in my ear,_

"_This will be a lot easier if you don't struggle." I recognised it as Estelle's voice and tried to scream, "Mollie… you were never good at following instructions." she let out a wicked laugh, took my bag from my arm and threw me into a janitors closet. I didn't know that then, but when I tried moving around… and realised that it was 5 foot wide, and 4 foot in depth. I almost had a heart attack. The bitch _knew_ I was claustrophobic. She found out on the weekend! And she locked me in a fucking closet. This was low._

_I frantically banged on the door, praying someone would hear me and let me out._

"_Breathe Mollie. Come on, breathe." I said to myself as I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down… it didn't work. "Oh God… No. No." I started crying, then I started hyperventilating. Then I started fearing there wouldn't be enough oxygen… then I started getting dizzy. Before I knew it, I was having a full blown panic attack. My heart was beating faster than ever, my chest was tight, I felt as though I was choking, and due to the lack of air reaching my brain I was hallucinating. I think I could have lived with that part. Alex and I were together, on a beach. I could have handled that. But it soon faded, and I was back in the real world, locked in a closet. A closet that was getting smaller, the walls were closing in on me. Before I knew it, the lack of air to my brain wasn't causing hallucinations, but it had caused me to faint._

_I managed one last cry for help, before the darkness took over._

_**Know your head is spinnin', Broken hearts will mend, This is our beginning, Comin' to an end…**_

I stretched and cracked my back in the process. I began standing up, but I felt a hand on my shoulder that gently pushed me back down.

"What?" I grumbled and looked up at the roof, before looking around the room, "Why am I in the Doc's office?" I asked confused.

"You passed out, Mollie. In a broom closet." I heard my dad's voice, and I looked in that direction, "Why were you in a broom closet?" he asked me and I snarled.

"Estelle put me in there." I said through gritted teeth, "She knows about my claustrophobia… she put me in there… she thought she'd get me into trouble by not showing up… She is dead." I shot straight up and headed towards the door. I actually made it out, I was feeling slightly dizzy, but I still made it out. Halfway down the hall I saw Estelle. My blood began to boil. I snatched the water bottle out of her hand and threw it to the ground.

"Oh, she's awake. I didn't know it would do that much damage." she said sarcastically, obviously trying to show off for Lacey Von Erich.

"Oh, Estelle…" I said, a smile plastered on my face, then it turned into a scowl, "You are _unbe-fucking-liveable_!" I growled at her, and put my hand against her throat, then pushed her up against the wall, choking her out. "Oh, I _hate_ you. Look, you can try and show off to Lacey, who is probably dumb enough to fall for this stupid act, but everyone else in this damn company is smart enough to know how _fake_ you are."

"Stop, you're hurting me!" her whiny voice screeched, and I furrowed my brow. I wasn't even pushing that hard.

"Mollie, what the hell are you doing?!" Alex shouted at me, and pulled my hand back. Estelle began choking, and Alex was immediately at her side,

"Of course!" I raised my hands in frustration, "You take _her_ side. You won't even _consider_ listening to _my_ side of the story. She puts on her whiny, pathetic, voice. Fakes a few tears. Pretends to choke. And you're by her side." I ran both my hands through my hair and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" The thing is… I hadn't taken a breath during my rant, and I passed out again. Good going, Mollie.

_**Doesn't mean I ain't got no fight now just because I don't got a gun…**_

The next time I woke up… I was in the hospital. I refrained from opening my eyes though, as people around me were talking.

"What happened Shelley? You better tell the God damn truth." my father growled at Alex, and I could sense his fear.

"I swear, I don't know!" his voice was panicked.

"Recap what happened before we found her Shelley." James Storm ordered, his voice stern, as though he were my father as well.

"She was just really angry. I don't know why! Then she just collapsed right in front of me. Jeff, you found her about a minute after she fell okay. That's all I know!" he said, sounding astoundingly convincing.

"D-don't lie." I choked out, my voice weak, I guess that's what happens when you pass out twice in one night.

"Mollie?" I dad asked, coming to my side immediately, "What happened, darlin'?" I let out a slight laugh as I remembered the night,

"I-I was choking out… Estelle." I nodded, silently applauding my actions, "I y-yelled at her. Told her w-what I was thinking… I-I wasn't even pushing that h-hard, it was just e-enough to scare h-her. Ya know?" I shrugged, "Alex came a-along. Sh-she put on an a-act. She l-lied and s-said that it was hurting her… Th-then I h-heard Alex. Sh-she's a-a horrible a-actor and the d-dumbass still b-believes her." I shook my head in disbelief, "I-I got angry, f-forgot to b-breath and yeah." I finished, a small frown on my lips.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, and I laughed as best as I could.

"Yeah, w-whatever. G-get out of here! I-I am sick of seeing you! Y-you seem t-to cause me n-nothing but pain and m-misery! Y-you send out m-mixed messages! W-what is y-your p-problem?" I cried, and he looked heartbroken. I gave him one last pleading look and he left without another word.

"Alex, wait in the hall. I need to have a word with you." my dad, King of the Mountain Jeff Jarrett, said to the leaving man, "Are you going to be okay, Mollie? I have to sort this boy out."

_**At a young age I was making my mark, Chasing my start, Forever ain't enough when you're state of the art…**_

_(3rd__ Person POV)_

Alex paced back and forth, waiting for Jeff Jarrett to meet him in the hall for one of his infamous talks. The door opened, then closed gently and Alex stopped walking. Before him stood a very angry blond father.

"Do you have some kind of mental condition?" Jeff asked bluntly, not caring how that may have sounded in a hospital, "Because if you, I need to know before I start wailing on you."

"I'm sorry Jeff. _None_ of this was never supposed to happen. I was _never_ supposed to get married to Danielle in Vegas. I was _never_ supposed to fall for Estelle like I did. And I was _never_ supposed to hurt Mollie. _Ever_. That is the last thing I would ever want to do. Mollie means the world to me Jeff. I… I love her. There ya go, I said it. I love your daughter, and I never stopped loving your daughter. Vegas was to forget about her. Getting married was an accident. Estelle was to get over her. Having feelings for Estelle was an accident. Mollie's the one I care about most. Yet, I always manage to fuck it up, Jeff. I'm running out of options here." Alex stated, truth in everyone of your words, "What happened earlier… I defended Estelle because that's the first thing that came to mind. My natural instinct is to protect the one being attacked. Which is why I was hovering over Mollie when you came out. I just had to make sure she is okay."


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n I wanted to keep writing… but I stopped myself because I felt this was a good place to stop. Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight (Owner of Ashton), NellyLove (Owner of Tessa) and BourneBetter67 for reviewing.**  
Songs: 1) Panic Attack by Dream Theater 2) Wheels by the Foo Fighters 3) One Way Road by The John Butler Trio 4) Chase That Feeling by the Hilltop Hoods.

_**I'm through accepting limits, 'Cuz someone says they're so, Some things I cannot change, but until I try, I'll never know!**_

My Father stood in front of Estelle and I, with a serious look on his face. I had to stifle a yawn and try and look as alert as possible. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

"I'm sorry, but one of you will have to go."

"But, you called us into your office." Estelle stated.

"I mean, go as in leave TNA. I can't have both of you working for the same company if you are going to try and kill each other."

"I only try to kill her if she tries to kill me first." I reminded him.

"Mollie, just listen to me." he said seriously, and I nodded, "The both of you working for the same company… It's dangerous. If you two can't come to an agreement, I will have to fire one of you."

"No, that's not fair! If we can't come to an agreement then you're firing me! I know you wouldn't fire your daughter!"

"Hold your horses, Estelle. You can keep your job. I'll quit."

"Why?" she asked in unison with my father.

"Because. I never wanted this job in the first place. Just be happy. I'm giving you want you want."

"And what's that?"

"Time with Alex. I'm eliminating the competition… Just… Just don't do anything stupid… Or I will come back and kill you my bare hands… Or Ashton will torture you with forks… either works fine with me."

"Are you sure about this, Mollie?" Dad asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. As long as I can still come back and hang backstage."

"Of course." he smiled and I nodded, turning to leave his office.

"Alright then! I'm going to call my former boss, and beg to get my job back. Talk to you all later!"

_**There's a little black box here, Somewhere in the ocean, Holding all the truth about us, There's a little black box, A record of emotion, Everything that ever was…**_

I slowly started packing my bag, removing everything I owned from my dad's office and numerous locker rooms. My stuff seemed to end up all around the place.

"Ajay, call me when you get this message… you should be here anyway! Where are you? I need you! When you arrive there is a meeting in my dad's office that is in need of your attendance! Be there!" I rolled my eyes as I left one of my best friend's a voice message. I hurried back to my dad's office with my duffel bag over my shoulder.

"Mollie?" I heard Alex's voice and turned around. "You're smiling…"

"You're observant." I stated, rolling my eyes,

"You packed."

"You noticed." I went along with the short sentences of observations.

"You're leaving…" he eventually stated.

"You spoke to Estelle." I concluded, "Look, Alex… This isn't for me, alright? I got my job back in Nashville… That's where I belong."

"Is it because of me?"

"Is it because of you…? No. It's not because of you. Is it because of Estelle? Yes, it's because of Estelle. She's willing to fight for you… And that's kind of scary. Danielle gave up… Well you divorced her… But she didn't fight for you… Estelle is fighting, and I'm throwing in my white flag." I admitted honestly, before turning on my heel and walking to my Dad's office.

"You demanded I be here, and you weren't, where were you?"

"I was talking with Alex." I said before taking a seat behind my Dad's desk and lifting my feet onto the table.

"About what?"

"About what I am going to tell you now." I looked from Ashton, to Brittany, to Tessa, "I'm going back to Nashville… I got my job back."

"Why are you going back there?"

"Dad fired me… well, actually I quit." the three girls stared at me speechless, "God, don't hate me. You know this isn't my dream. I don't really want to be here… Don't hate me." I pleaded. Brittany's face softened first.

"I knew I could count on my best friend." I smiled and hugged her.

"If Estelle does anything…"

"You have my permission to torture her. I'll make sure Dad turns a blind eye." I said to Ashton who was next to pull me into a hug, but Tessa remained silent. "Britt, Ajay… could you wait outside for a minute? I wanna talk to Tess…" the two girls nodded and left the office, "Tess, what's up?"

"You're actually going to leave."

"I'm going to come back. I'm not going to disappear off the face of the Earth! It'll be just like old times…"

"You're giving up. Mollie Jarrett doesn't give up."

"Mollie Jarrett has turned over a new leaf. She's being the bigger man." I said, and pulled her into a hug.

"Call us when you get home."

"As always." I nodded.

_**As soon as they come, The feelings they go, All alone, on a one way road…**_

I gave everyone one last hug before I had to leave.

"I'll be in Nashville soon Mollie, I'm coming to check up on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I smiled at James. "I'll see you all around. Love you guys." a lone tear slipped down my cheek as I turned and walked to my car. I looked at the ground when I saw Alex sitting on the hood of my rental. "What do you want?"

"I love you." He said abruptly and I averted my gaze to the hotel across the street.

"Now, Alex. Now?" I said through gritted teeth, "You _always_ had the worst timing."

"You can't leave." he pleaded with me, but I shook my head.

"You make everything _so_ hard." I said, stamping my foot, "For _once_ could you make _something_ in my life easy? Just let me leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'm leaving so you can be with Estelle." I said, still not looking at him.

"I don't wanna be with Estelle." he said, and I started tearing up.

"It's too late!"

"I'm driving you to the airport." he stated, and put his hand out, silently asking for the keys. I shook my head in protest, but he gave me the look, the 'don't defy me' look. I searched through the bag and handed him the keys when I found them. I slowly made my way to the passengers' side door as he sat in the drivers seat.


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n this is a bit shorter than the last couple… but I have big things lined up for this story! I think its going to go on for a bit! Haha. Thanks to _NellyLove, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight _and _BourneBetter67_ for reviewing!  
**Songs: 1) Defying Gravity by Lea Michele and Chris Colfer (Glee) 2) Black Box by Stan Walker 3) One Way Road by Oasis

_**Can you tell me what happened here? Tell me how I should feel, My life seems to be in disarray...**_

I looked out the window of the car, looking no where near Alex if I could help it. Out of the corner I noticed him the flick on the radio, tears slipped down my cheeks faster than ever as _Hate That I Love You _by Rihanna and Jay Z came on.

"Turn it off." I said quietly,

"What?"

"Turn it the fuck off Patrick." I snapped and he instantly went to turn it off. I ran a hand through my messy hair before putting it back on my knee. I slumped down into my seat, watching the buildings go by as I continued to let the tears fall. After driving five more minutes, Alex's warm hand met mine and he held it gently. I took a deep breath and just stared out the window, but made no move to let go of his hand.

_**I remember the day you left, I remember the last breath you took right in front of me, When you said that u would leave…**_

I checked into my flight, putting my suitcase onto the conveyor belt. I thanked the lady at the desk and walked back to Alex.

"I gotta go…" I said quietly,

"Can you give me another chance, Mollie?"

"I'm leaving… _Very_ soon… The worst timing." I muttered under my breath, "I honestly don't know if I can trust you, 'Lex. I'm not sure when I'm coming back… You are a notorious womanizer… How can I trust you?"

"Please… I need you."

"As much as I want to believe that, Pat." I put my hands on his shoulders, "I can put you on probation. You have to prove to me that I can trust you! When I'm at home, and you're here or at Detroit I need to be positive that you aren't going off and doing anything, or anyone."

"Okay! Done!" he said eagerly.

"We're not going out though, this is a trial period… before the real thing."

"I understand." he smiled wildly, "Do I have permission to hug you now, or what?"

"Permission granted, Martin." I said bashfully, and he pulled me into a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he whispered in my ear.

"I gotta go." I pulled away, and shrugged with a sad look on my face.

"Take care!" he called as I went through the gates. I squeezed my eyes shut and pretended not to hear him.

_**She think her advice is a constitution, But if she will leave that would be the solution…**_

"Sophie! Beth! Granddad!" I shouted when I arrived at Dad's house.

"MOLLIE!" Beth squealed in delight and came racing around the corner to hug me.

"Hey Beth, how are you? Where's Granddad?"

"He's not here." she answered skipping off.

"Beth! Who's looking after you?!" I asked, slightly worried.

"Hello Mollie." I heard a voice and I furrowed my brow,

"Hello Karen…" I said slowly, really confused, "What are you doing in my house?" I asked Kurt Angle's ex-wife.

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That my kids and I are staying here…"

"No, he failed to mention that… You and him are… going out?"

"I guess you could say that." she smiled, and I put a finger in the air,

"Give me one moment." I turned around and went into Sophie's room, and dialled my dad's number on my cell.

"Hello Mollie."

"You're dating Karen Angle?" I asked, disgust in my voice.

"I thought you knew."

"I haven't been home in ages! I have barely spoken to Sophie or Beth and I would have thought you would have told me when you started dating again!"

"What is so bad about that? I thought you and Karen were friendly."

"She's a lovely lady… but she's slept with _Kurt Angle_. You know that man, bald and kind of disturbing?"

"Mollie, please be excepting."

"I can't! It's been three years and I'm still not over mum!" I said, tears starting to form in my eyes,

"I'm not either, Mollie. But it's the only way I can start moving on."

"You could of done it with anyone else…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, darlin'… But please, just be nice."

"I can be nice." I finally gave into him,

"Thank you." he said, "I have to go."

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n Merci to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, NellyLove and BourneBetter67 for the reviews… Big surprise in this chapter… And I am totally happy Brian Kendrick came to TNA!**

* * *

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right, Today I'm speaking my mind, And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die…**_

"Sophie, hurry up! We're going to be loud!" I shouted through my sister's bedroom door,

"I'm coming!" She shouted for the hundredth time. I formed a fist and hit the word as hard as I could, making a loud bang.

"Is everything okay?" Karen asked, rounding the corner.

"Yeah, everything's perfectly fine! Sophie's just being a brat." I said loud enough for Sophie to hear.

"I said I'm coming!"

"Where are you going?" Karen asked,

"I'm taking Sophie and Beth out to lunch," I answered, and it was obvious Karen had an idea.

"If I got Kody and Kyra and we came too?"

"I was hoping for some bonding time with my sisters… We could all go out tomorrow night?"

"Oh, of course. Tomorrow night sounds great." Karen smiled and I rolled my eyes when she turned around. Dad told me to be nice, I'm being nice.

"Sophie, don't make me tear this door down!" I growled.

"I'm ready." She snarled, opening her door,

"It's about time. Now let's go, before they give our table to someone else."

_**But we can't have a conversation without beefing, Yellin' back and forth for no good reason…**_

"Now that we finally got here…" I said, looking over to Sophie her poked her tongue her, "Let's be civil."

"What does civil mean?" Beth asked innocently and Sophie sniggered.

"It means nice. So let's be nice."

"Why are we even here?" Sophie asked,

"I want to spend time with my sisters." I answered, "What do you guys think of Karen?"

"Karen's civil." Beth answered, using her new word, not entirely in the right context, but its okay.

"Do you like having Kyra and Kody around?"

"Kyra and I play together!" Beth smiled and I turned to Sophie,

"What about you?"

"Kody's cute."

"What's with the short answers? And why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

"Mollie, where have you been? You quit your job! You practically moved to Florida! You said you wouldn't be away for more than a week at a time while Dad was at work. You were away for a _lot_ longer than a week! You didn't even know that Dad and Karen were together!" Sophie said, anger very clear in her voice and her eyes, "You were supposed to be like a mother to us, I now that sounds scary because you're young, but you were supposed to be here when Dad wasn't. But you weren't, you were in Florida doing who knows what with who knows who. You _promised_ mum that you'd look after us. You haven't been doing that lately. And I don't hate you; I just don't like you very much right now." She said as she stood up, "I'm going back home. I'll see you there." She stormed off.

"That wasn't very civil." Beth said and I shook my head,

"It could have been a lot worse."

_**You wanna stay but wont tell me, it's about ya secrecy, so what are you tryna hide?**_

The next day I went back to work… I already had a case I had to take care of so I got straight to it. _Barbara Stewart_ was the name on the case envelope.

"That sounds so familiar…" I said to myself as I waited for my client. I went over the name in my brain, but I couldn't think of who it could possibly be. There was a knock at my door, "Come in." the door opened and in walked a lady… Who looked exactly like me.

"Hi, I'm Barbara."

"Take a seat." I said, trying to figure out why she looked so much like me, "I'm sorry to hear you are getting a divorce, it may make me a lot of money… But it's a sad day when a marriage ends." I said with a solemn smile.

"It needed to end, nothing would have fixed this." The lady said, "It was doomed from the beginning." She said, almost laughing. I don't know how she could be so calm about this, her marriage was ending, and she was joking, "Are you alright dear? You look a bit awestruck; I don't know why that would be… I am far from famous."

"I know this might sound totally crazy… But you look a lot like me."

"I am aware of that. I was trying to not bring attention to it, it might make things awkward."

"No, it's not awkward… It's a little weird… But-Are we related?" I asked abruptly.

"I don't think so dear, I don't believe I have ever met you."

"It's just your name sounds oddly familiar as well."

"You're name is Mollie Jarrett?"

"Yes ma'am. It is."

"I think I know…" she breathed out, avoiding eye contact with me, "I think I am your mother."

"You're my mum? As in the mum that left me with my dad almost 25 years ago and hasn't been seen since?"

"I believe so…"

"No, I'm serious Faith. She's my mother." I told my best friend who didn't believe me.

"How do you know, Mollie? What if she's lying?"

"She looks _exactly_ like me. She has so many stories about my dad… That she _has_ to be."

"Have you told Jeff?"

"No, I don't know if I should… I haven't told anyone other than you yet…"

"You should tell him Mollie… Just so he knows that you could be finding out a whole lot of dirt about him."

"No! I'm not going to tell him that I have a very reliable source of information so he can talk to her and tell her to stop. I think…"

"I think you should tell him before he finds out himself." Faith cut me off.

"I'll tell him when he comes back… Christmas is soon… It won't be too long."

"Don't tell him just before Christmas… That could lead to a very awkward Christmas dinner."

"So could having Karen at the table with her two kids…"

"They're staying for Christmas?"

"I dunno, it's a possibility though." I sighed, hoping it wouldn't happen.

"Just tell him, and don't make it awkward." Faith ordered and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see what I can do."


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n Sorry for the horrible wait, but its here! I suppose something major happens… But I'll let you be the judge! Lol XD that was a joke. Thanks to Kennedy and Angel for reviewing, love you girls!**

* * *

_**Let me be the one you call, If you jump I'll break your fall, Lift you up and fly away with you into the night…**_

I sat in the dining room the next day, going over some paperwork for _Mum_. It was so good to be able to say mum and actually mean my biological mother. When there was a knock on my door,

"Come in,"

"Mollie, can I speak to you?" Sophie asked sheepishly and I furrowed my brow. She had barely spoken two words to me since we went out for lunch.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Can we go somewhere else? Your apartment?"

_**It keeps coming up anyhow, don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic, Cuz that ain't gonna stop it…**_

"Soph, what's up? You're kinda scaring me."

"I wanted to talk about sex." She mumbled and I froze. Did she really just as me _that_?

"I'm not having the birds and the bees talk with my sixteen year old sister."  
"I'm seventeen now, you have to remember that."

"Barely. I am _not_ having this talk with you! Go talk to dad!"

"NO! I'm not going to talk to dad about sex." She said, muttering 'sex'.

"I am _seriously_ not talking about this with you if you can't even say sex properly. You have no problem saying it when it's about me, so when it's about you, it should be no different." I said with a slight laugh.

"I'm serious Mollie." She said, almost pleading me, and I sighed,

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How much does it hurt?"

"Okay, by asking that question I know you're still a virgin… good." I said, thinking out loud, "It depends… It can hurt a lot, which is most likely, or not so much."

"Did it hurt for you?"

"Yeah, it did." I said honestly, "Look, I know this is said _way_ too much, but if you're going to do it… Use a condom. It's not worth the consequences. And remember you _can_ say no."

"I got this talk at school." She said, smirking.

"I know, I got it too. But believe me… It is _so _not worth the shit you could go through if you don't use a condom."

"Like what?"

"Like what?" I repeated, "Didn't they talk about this shit? STD's, you know, herpes, crabs… That shit. And then there's getting pregnant. Don't get pregnant, _please_." I strained the word please, to make sure she knew I was serious.

"Why are you so hell bent on the whole condom thing? Did you get pregnant or something?" she asked, and I went quiet, avoiding all eye contact with her, "Oh my god, you did!"

"Yeah, I did okay. I was just turning eighteen."

"Was it your first time?"

"Yes."

"You had an abortion?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"I'm asking because it will help me." She said, but I saw right through her,

"No, you're asking because you're nosy."

"I'm curious… Please enlighten me."

"You're the first person besides the ladies at the clinic to know about this…" I said slowly, "It was just before Christmas… So, it was like a month from my eighteenth birthday…" I said, before going off into my story.

_**I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child…**_

_It was cold, 15 December, 2002. I'd gone to Can-Am with Dad, who was talking with Scott about the talent at the school. He left me with a small blonde girl, who was Ashton Reso. I must say I found her rather annoying at the time, but that doesn't really play into the story. I was beyond pissed, I was left with a spoilt brat, and three arrogant meat heads, and there were more that are irrelevant. Later that evening, Dad and Scott stayed behind at Can-Am to talk business and I went to spend the evening with Ashton, Petey, Josh and Pat._

"_So, what do you think so far?" Petey asked, and I was slightly shocked. No one had spoken to me all day except for a few questions asked here and there by Ashton._

"_About what?"_

"_Talent?"_

"_Oh," I mouthed, they were using me as a way of knowing if they were going to get hired, typical, "You're all really good, but it's up to dad, not me."_

"_Do you think he'll sign us?"_

"_I don't know. He doesn't talk to me about that stuff. I'm seventeen, not really business partner material."_

"I don't care about this." Sophie broke me from my thoughts,

"Fine, I'll give you the short version." I said, giving a brief smile. "They kept asking questions, I got pissed, I went outside and sat on the front step for awhile. Josh came out and apologised for everyone, then we did it in the back of his car." I told her before I went over the sentence in my head. I wasn't supposed to say who.

"_Josh? JOSH HARTER?!_" She asked in a shrill and I cringed, "In the back of a car?! What type of car?"

"A blue '92 Ford Ranger." I said and she laughed,

"Did you do it in the tray at the back?"

"Sophie, _shut up_."

"I still can't believe you're first time was with Josh." She almost scoffed.

"I thought you liked Josh."

"Great guy… But I always thought it was Shelley."

"As far as everyone knows it was. Chris, I and now you are the only ones who know about the car." I said, getting annoyed at all her questions.

"Was it good?"

"It would have been better if it wasn't in a fucking truck."

"You got pregnant with his kid?"

"Yeah… I took the test a month after we did it, it was positive… I didn't want anyone to know, so I waited until after my birthday to go to the clinic…" I said, ashamed of myself.

"When did you do it with Alex?"

"My birthday."

"Birthday sex." She sniggered and I glared at her.

"Why are you asking all these questions? Are you planning on doing it with what's-his-face?" my sister went bright red and I sighed, "Don't. Please wait; he's not even that good looking."

"You're the one that always told me it's not about looks."

"I'm changing my mind. I'm not going to be happy if you have sex now, alright?"

"You're protecting me."

"Yes. I am."

"Fine…" she said, trailing off before laughing again, "Chris Sabin? _Really_?!"

"Sophie, if you tell _anyone_ I will have sex in your bed."


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n HEY! OMG! I'm actually still alive!! I know! I didn't believe it either! I suck at updating, but I'm going to get eventually get a laptop, sometime in the next 2 months… AND IT WILL BE MINE! So updates should be more frequent =] **

_**Big thanks to NellyLove and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight!!**_

**Songs from Chapter 18: 1) Hero – Skillet 2) Elevator – PCD 3) Say It – Rihanna**

**Songs from Chapter 19: 1) Crash and Burn – Savage Garden 2) Let's Talk About Sex – Salt 'n' Peppa 3) Strawberry Wine – Deanna Carter**

* * *

_**You take what you get and you get what you give, I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live…**_

A few days had past since my conversation with Sophie, and she kept giving me strange looks, acting as though she was going to tell someone.

"I gotta go to work… I'll see you guys at dinner?" I asked Karen, her kids, Sophie and Beth who were all watching something on the television.

"That's fine, bye Mollie." Karen answered.

"Bye Karen." I said, just before Beth run over to hug me.

"Bye Mollie!" she said excitedly,

"You be good. Don't get into any trouble." I said to her, "You too, Sophie! I don't want any broken bones!" I ordered and she gave me a silly smile.

I walked out the front door with a smile. I'd met my mum, as in the woman who gave birth to me. I still can't believe it. I was pretty sure I'd _never_ get to meet her. Fate works in mysterious ways.

I walked into the office, for what would be the last time in a few weeks. Hey, lawyers get Christmas holidays too.

"Hey Barb."

"Darling, you _can_ call me mum." She laughed and repeated what she had told me yesterday and the day before. I just smiled and nodded. She may be my mum, but Jill had been my mum for my whole life, I think I'll stick to calling her 'Barb'.

_**I'll have to grow up too, Oh can't I stay right here and be daddy's little girl…**_

"Dad?" I stuck my head around the corner when I heard my father's voice. I saw him standing in the door, a bit frightened when Beth came at him at lightening speed, "Dad!" I said loudly and flew at him too,

"Hi girls. Where's the other sister?" he asked, referring to Sophie.

"I'm here!" she said excitedly, and threw herself into his arms.

"How cute," I heard Karen comment, it wasn't snide or sarcastic, it was completely honest and harmless.

"So, Hogan ruined TNA enough yet?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye. I was completely serious.

"What do you have against Hogan, Mollie?" he asked as he stepped further into the house, and I remained right by his side.

"You know _very_ well what I have against Hogan." I said, and he sighed.  
"Let it go Mollie. It was _ten years ago_."

"You're my father! You should hate him as much as I do! If not more!" I argued and he rolled his eyes,

"It's not like he put the moves on you Mollie."

"He tried to set me up with _Gregory Helms_! The man's ten years older than me!"

"Let it go, Mollie. Please."

_**I just wanna be alone, You shouldn't ever come around, Why don't you just go home?**_

_*Flashback*_

_It was mid March, of the year 1999. Backstage at WCW, I sat at the Gorilla position waiting for dad to come back from his match. Only to be met by Hulk Hogan._

"_Hey there, Mollie." He said nicely, and I will admit, it was pretty cool that I knew Hulk Hogan._

"_Hi!" I said happily. I was 15 years old at the time, and for a 15 year old wrestling fan to legitimately _know_ Hulk Hogan, it was a very big deal._

"_Have you got a boyfriend, Mollie?" he asked, and things started getting weird, I didn't know him well enough to be having this conversation with him._

"_Uh, no." I answered honestly and shortly._

"_Do you like any of the wrestlers in WCW?" he asked and I literally laughed in his face._

"_They're old." I said, although it wasn't the complete truth, some of them were young, and hot enough for me to be interested in them._

"_Not all of them," he smiled, "How about 'Sugar' Shane Helms?" I was _so_ grateful that dad came through the curtain at that point in time._

_How embarrassing?_

_*End Flashback*_

_**Deep in delusion sending me over, Outside watch the world go by, Inside time stands still as I wonder…**_

We; Dad, Karen, Sophie, Beth, Kyra, Kody and myself; were all seated at the table eating dinner. Karen was nice enough to cook a lovely lasagne.

"Dad, guess who _I_ met the other day." I said in a proud tone, as though I was a pre-teen who had gotten an A on a hard test,

"Who did you meet?"

"Barbara." I said with a smile, and he began choking on his food.

"Barbara, really?" he asked once he could breath again,

"Who's Barbara?" Karen asked, clearly intrigued.

"She's my mum." I answered quickly then turned back to dad.

"Oh," Karen said, "Excuse me." She stood from the table and left the kitchen.

"Great, Mollie. Just great." dad said as he stood as well.

"What did I do?" I asked before shrugging.


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n yeah, I suck. I get it. I really do. This is kind of a messed up chapter I guess... Um, I only own Mollie, Faith and Sophie. Ajay, who is mentioned, belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and Aiden who features slightly in this chapter belongs to cherrybomb13 (I hope it's still okay that I use her, I know it's been awhile since I asked!). Thanks to NellyLove, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and XODaniiOX for their reviews!**

_**Just stay where you are, let your fear subside, Just stay where you are, if there's nothing to hide...**_

"Mollie, you need to apologise to Karen." Dad said sternly, going into serious father mode, something I hadn't experienced in awhile.

"What did I do?" I asked with a hint of rudeness in my voice.

"You need to apologise." He said and I cocked an eyebrow,

"Yeah, I'm not apologising, because I don't know what I did wrong! What's that going to accomplish? I'll probably just end up it doing it again later."

"You brought up your mother." He said and I chuckled,

"I bought up Barbara, so she had a hissy fit? Really?"

"Mollie, she wants you to like her! And by mentioning your mother, she thinks you're going to try and get us back together." He said and I smirked,

"Really? I'm not that stupid. She dumped me on your doorstep, I don't want her to be my mother, it was great meeting her… But I won't ever be able to see her as a mother figure, not after Jill."

"Nonetheless, you need to apologise to Karen." He said and I shook my head,

"I'm not apologising because she took something the wrong way."

"If you want to stay under this roof, you will apologise to Karen."

"I have my own apartment. I don't need to live here. I don't need to apologise to her!" I snapped, I wasn't going to apologise to her, I did nothing wrong.

"Fine, go to your apartment. You're not allowed back in this house until you apologise." He said and I nodded,

"Alright, let me go get my stuff."

_**If I could give you the world, on a silver platter, would even matter, you'd still be mad at me...**_

I said a quick goodbye to my sisters before skipping out the door. I had avoided Karen, knowing that if I even looked at her it would make for an awkward situation.

Beth asked if she could come with me, but I told her she'd be better off spending time with Dad while he was in town. I stepped into my car and drove to my apartment without another thought.

No doubt Karen would be told I wasn't coming around for awhile, meaning I couldn't go back even when Dad goes back to Florida.

But… I knew eventually he'd get over it, it's nearing Christmas!

I quickly dialled Faith's number, to tell her what happened.

"Hey Faithy!"

"Hey Moll, did you tell your dad yet?" she asked,

"Yeah, he kicked me out." I said as though it was nothing,

"Why? That doesn't sound like Jeff!"

"No, it doesn't. But Karen started crying or something, she thinks I'm trying to replace her, ya know, get dad and Barb back together."

"You're not though!" she said before rethinking her statement, "Are you?"

"No! She's practically a bitch for what she did to dad. She doesn't deserve to be my mother."

"Did you tell that to your dad?"

"Yeah, but he's making me apologise before I'm even allowed in the house again…" I sighed,

"You have your own place, and he didn't ban you from seeing Soph or Beth, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, yeah. Always the optimist."

_**What if you should decide, that you don't want me there by your side, that you don't want me there in your life...**_

I wasn't sure why I had decided to turn up at TNA the next week. Not that Dad had banned me from there, not that he really _could_. He wasn't even in charge anymore. He still acted like it, but old habits die hard, I guess.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door that stood between me and the Motor City Machine Guns' locker room. It's not something I usually did, visiting the Guns before my father, but seeing as we weren't exactly on the best of terms, this was a good place to start.

I heard Alex's voice, and then remembered that we were kind of, half, going out. That was until I heard a female voice in the room with him.

The door opened, and his cocky smile dropped, "fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"Alex..." I said disappointedly, "Who is it this time?" my voice was quiet, I was upset that he had to go do something like this. Just as I had asked the question, a small blonde appeared at his side. This girl I did not recognise. Dad would have told me if he had hired a new Knockout, surely. Oh, right, we're not talking.

"Hi, I'm Aiden!" she said happily, obviously unaware that she had just torn my life to shreds, "I'm the new seamstress!"

"Hi, I'm Mollie." I smiled the best I could manage, although it was probably very lame.

"Is this the Mollie you were just talking about?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "You didn't say she was this pretty." That's... odd?

"You guys get back to whatever you were doing, I'm going to leave..." I turned to leave, hoping that Alex would stop me. But he didn't.

_**Secrets for me to know, And never for you to see, Secrets for only me...**_

I should have just said yes to Alex... Then he wouldn't be with that _Aiden_ girl. If I had said yes, like I so badly wanted to, would he have done this? Or would he have behaved himself? Or would I still be in this spot?

I sat outside of a door that only Brittany and I knew of, supposedly. Thinking about everything Alex had ever done.

Surely he didn't deserve me after all the times he had cheated on me? I had given him too many chances, hadn't I? He'd screwed all of them up... I should have known that he would do the same thing this time.

A loud _bang_ brought me from my thoughts. The door crashed open and I turned in fright.

Chris Sabin stood there, clearly pissed off.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a quiet voice, trying not to set him off. That didn't work though.

"Am I _alright?_ Mollie!" he shouted and I furrowed my brow, "You told _Sophie_."

'What did I tell Sophie?" I asked, my voice rising, why was he yelling at _me?_

"You told her about _us_!" then it hit me,

"That stupid _bitch_." I snarled, "I-I didn't mean to Chris. It just kind of came out!"

"Not that it matters now, because she told _Ajay_. Alright. _Ashton knows_."

"Oh," I gasped, that's _really_ not good.

"And she's on her way to tell Alex." He growled and I nodded,

"Yeah, that doesn't really _matter_. He's fucking that _Aiden_ chick."

"Don't speak that way about Aiden." He barked,

"Why? She just about ruined my life Chris! I can talk about her however I want!"

"She's not _'that Aiden chick'_, she's Alex's new girlfriend." Then the tears came to my eyes.

"Oh, really Chris? Well thanks for the news flash! That just makes my day even better." I was angry, why wouldn't I be? "Ajay knows that we fucked, I'm assuming she heard about eth virginity thing too, yeah? Well did Sophie mention the fucking baby? _Your_ baby!"

"What?" he was quieter now, surprised.

"Never mind." I mumbled and sat back down on the stairs.

"No, you said a fucking _baby_. You were _pregnant? _With _my child?_ And you didn't tell me?" he was loud again, and I knew that someone was definitely hearing this conversation in Mexico.

"I was fucking _seventeen_ Chris! What the fuck was I supposed to do with a kid? It's not like you'd be any help! Your head was so far up Ajay's ass that I'm surprised you were still breathing!"

"Where is it now? Where's the kid?"

"Where do you _think_ Chris? Do you think it's at home with my _father?_"

"You got rid of it." He snarled and I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. "You got rid of _my_ kid? Without even TELLING me? I thought you were better than that, Mollie."

"Chris, you were _twenty years old_, what the fuck would you have said to me if I told you that you were gonna be a _dad?_" he was silenced immediately. He wouldn't have been happy. I know he wouldn't have been. Sure, right now having a kid was something he could handle, but seven years ago? No way. "Now fuck off. I feel bad about it as it is. I don't need you jumping down my throat."


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n I shouldn't make promises that I can't keep! I really shouldn't. Here's the update you've all been eagerly awaiting! But… I don't know if its exactly what you were wanting… Ashton belongs to Kennedy and Aidan belongs to cherrybomb13… I own Mollie and Sophie. Three cheers to cherrybomb13, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, XODaniiOX and Nelly Love for their reviews! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!  
Songs from chapter 21: 1) Watercolour – Pendulum 2) Hate on Me – Glee Cast 3) What If? – Coldplay 4) Secrets – Anastacia**

_**Never thought I'd hurt so bad, Funny how the story ends, Remember the beginning…**_

I didn't move from that place for around an hour. How could I? Really? If I left it, that'd mean having to face everyone who heard my conversation with Chris. Maybe he had taken the brunt of all of it, maybe he hadn't. What would my Dad think? _Surely_ he'd heard about all this, and because he already hates me.

I gathered all my courage, turns out it's actually not that much. It's just enough to make me stand and get through a door, only to have me run somewhere else, whilst avoiding _everybody_ else. Or so I thought.

"Mollie!" there's that little _bitch_. I span around as fast as I could, and seriously, _if looks could kill_. Her confidence disappeared when she saw the look on my face; she took a step backwards and then quickly turned. One foot in front of the other, she ran off. Her platinum blonde hair, with a brown under layer, flies out behind her as she runs as fast as possible. There's a reason she doesn't participate in Track and Field events at school. As she rounded the corner, I grabbed her wrist tightly and brought her back to me, "Don't kill me." She mumbled, her head shrinking backwards and her eyes shut tightly.

"What is your fucking _problem_?" I cursed and her eyes tightened ever more.

"I didn't _mean_ to. It just _came out_. I'm sorry, Moll!" she apologized, never once opening her eyes.

"Really, if you'd told just _Chris_ I wouldn't be so _fucking angry_." Her eyes slowly opened, and I cursed the bright blue she got from Dad. "Why would you let _Ashton Reso_ hear? Are you _insane_?" my grip accidently tightened on her wrist and she ripped her hand away from me.

"Coz I _planned _for her to hear! Mollie, I'm not fucking _stupid_!" she sounded genuinely offended, "She was standing out_side_. She was like _eavesdropping_ or something. Being very _Ashton_ and _secret agent _like." She's avoiding my gaze, and I know why. She's _ashamed_. Sophie Jarrett is _ashamed_.

"Well now she knows and she's gone to tell Alex and his cute little blonde _girlfriend_. You didn't hear?" I ask as confusion crosses her young face, "Some little blonde chick named _Aidan_. Is that even a girl's name?" I asked rhetorically, and I can tell Sophie wants to say something, but she changes her mind.

_**Down in the night it gets so cold, Under the shadow that you've thrown, The disciples stand at dawn, Wait for the world to be reformed…**_

People were looking at me differently. They all knew _my_ business. If they hadn't heard my _overly_ loud conversation with Joshua Harter, then they had been told my friends… Or Ashton. Scratch that, Ashton wouldn't have told. That would be letting people know that Chris had a life _before_ her. That made Ashton sound _really_ superficial, didn't it? Not that I currently care… I mean, she's no doubt told Alex, who thought he was the one to take my ever so sacred 'gift' from me. I sure acted like it. I wasn't even feeling guilty, but that was because I didn't know that he thought he was 'popping my cherry' at the time. I had been to the clinic about 7 hours before we got together… So I wasn't _cheating_ on him.

Who am I kidding? I fucked up by sleeping with Chris… I _know_ I did. I won't deny it… I'll try forgetting it, but I won't ever deny it. It _was_ an important milestone in my life…

"Mollie?" a quiet voice asked, and I looked up at the small blonde, known as _Aidan_. "What are you doing down there?" I had hid myself behind a steel case, something that held lots of electronic equipment, on the floor, trying to blend in with the wall.

"What does it look like?" I mumbled, "Hiding."

"From Alex?" she asked and I nodded with a 'why do you care?' look on my face, "He's been looking for you, Ashton told him." I _knew_ she had. Aidan didn't sit down, who knows what filth is on these floors? Especially one _behind_ a box.

"Don't tell him where I am. I don't think I can face him. _Ever_. Or Ashton." Then I sighed, "God Ashton's going to _kill_ me when she finds me. Yell at me for not telling her." Then I sighed even louder, "Alex is going to be _heartbroken_. For Christ Sake! What have I done?"

"Alex doesn't seem too mad, Mollie." Aidan said encouragingly, "He just wants to hear it from you."

"Aren't you even the slightest bit angry that you're dating him, and he's looking to get answers from _me_?" she had an angelic look on her face, as though she couldn't have cared less, "And you said he talked about me a lot and something about beautiful? That's not right. He's talking about _me_ to _you_…"

"He talked about all his friends," _friends_. "He had nice things to say about everyone." Lame. _Lame. Lame! LAME!_

"That's nice." I said simply. Why did I want to speak with _her_? Alex's _girlfriend_? And _as if_ she won't tell Alex where I am. How can I trust her? She's dating that _man whore_. I don't even trust myself. Stupid. _Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!_ How did I even like that guy? Oh wait… I know.

_**The 7 things I like about you, Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's, And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized…**_

_*Flashback; Jan 16, 2003*_

_There I was again. At Can-Am, the home of Border City Wrestling. The 'home' of Josh Harter, aka Chris Sabin. It was 5pm, four hours removed from my appointment at the clinic. I felt ill, guilty. But I couldn't let on anything; Dad wasn't allowed to _ever_ find out. It was my eighteenth birthday. The age of majority, in every state besides Alabama, Nebraska and Mississippi. I was allowed to do what I wanted, except buy alcohol, but I was still being _forced against my will_ to visit this place._

_I followed Dad into the building, my head hung low. Last time I was here I made a pretty bad impression, they no doubt hated me. Dad left to speak to Scott, and I was again left with Ashton Reso, Petey Williams, Bobby Roode, _Josh Harter_ and Pat Martin._

_Awkward? Yeah. It was going to be anyway. Josh being there just made things... _Very_ awkward._

"_Hi," Ashton said with a small smile, trying to be friendly._

"_Hey," I said back, a small smile momentarily being placed on my lips. I didn't want to smile. It was not a day worth smiling about._

_After a few minutes of silence, a felt a presence beside me. _Right_ beside me. An arm was around my shoulder. I didn't want to look at the person; for fear that it was Josh._

"_I know a place that'll let us buy drinks if you wanna check it out." It wasn't Josh. But Patrick Martin. There was no doubt my cheeks went bright red. He was _hitting on me_, right? I tried to answer, but the words caught in my throat, "I'll take that as a yes." He said with a laugh and stood up, he put his hand out to me and I took it hestitantly._

_He turned to the rest of the people in the vicinity, "We're getting out of here. You know the place if you wanna join us." He said with a smirk, and his arm returned to its place on my shoulder._

_Why did I love Alex Shelley?_

Because he's one of a kind.


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n hey, what do you know? Here's another update! Awesome much! I'd thank reviewers... But I want to get this out! =D**

**Songs from chapter 22: 1) Dark Carnival – Vanessa Carlton 2) All of the Dreamers - Powderfinger 3) 7 Things – Miley Cyrus**

* * *

_**The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now, I know this is the part where the end starts...**_

People don't let up. They hear something, they want to know more. I want to slap them. And hard. I had to be all ninja-like as I turned around corners, constantly ducking out of people's line of sight. I knew they were talking about me, I heard them. Talking about the child that could have been. Most called me a selfish bitch, some were a lot harsher, I heard a few who sympathised with me, but they were few and far between.

I saw Alex. His forehead was creased as he thought hard. It used to amuse me how he'd do that, he'd put on the best thinking faces, almost as if it were paining him to use his brain. He didn't see me though; over my many years at the Impact Zone I had become accustomed to using secret passageways, of which there were many.

Then I saw James. It had been so long since I'd spoken to him, and I seriously contemplated talking to him about everything. Until I saw him talking to Aiden. She had finally left me alone, and I wasn't going to put myself back in that situation.

I bypassed Brittany, I felt so guilty. She had been my best friend for over ten years, and I hadn't told her anything. She had to know now, though, and she had to hate me for it. I hated myself for it.

I finally saw Ashton as I turned the last corner to the double door exit. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Chris following her like a scolded puppy, trying his hardest to apologise for what had happened. He didn't have to apologise for anything, he didn't know. He hadn't been with her when then sex took place. She was going to be stubborn as hell for this; she'd never forget it, because that's who she is.

They finally disappeared and I ran around the corner, praying to God that no one would see me. You know how in movies you always run into someone when you're avoiding everyone? Oh yeah, my life's a cliché. Of course I was going to run into someone.

"Slow down there, darlin'." Came the southern drawl belonging to Jeff Hardy. I looked up at him, and took a deep breath,

"What are you doing here, Hardy?" I asked coldly, knowing all too well what had been going on his 'private' life.

"Double J not in the loop so much anymore, is he?" he asked with a light intention, "I'm probably gonna sign." He answered her question and Mollie shuddered,

"Great, more shit to go down in TNA, just what this company needs." I grumbled under my breath and tried to push past him,

"Mollie, you need to calm down. Being angry won't get you anywhere; believe me when I say I know."

"Whatever, I just need to get out of this God damn place before anyone sees me. Go to church or something." I said church out of habit; I visited it quite a lot around that time. Dad had raised me as a good little Christian girl, something which I seemed to have abandoned. Dad had kept his faith in God, but church wasn't much on the agenda anymore.

"You want someone to talk to? I can't guarantee they're the same problems," he said with a slightly hopeful tone, "But it might help to talk it out."

_**I've seen better days, Put my face in my hands, Get down on my knees and I pray to God, Hope he sees me through till the end...**_

I didn't tell Jeff what had happened, I wasn't even sure if I was going to. All I know is that I was grateful he took me to the nearest chapel without question. He was not one to judge, especially after everything he'd been going through, and I definitely wasn't going to judge him on that. I didn't necessarily like the guy. He fucked up one too many times during his first TNA run, no-showed too many events, and mouthing off to the higher powers. Hadn't really done anything to earn my respect.

We entered the chapel, and I felt safer. It had been too long, why hadn't I been back sooner? I always felt safer in the presence of God. I sat in one of the pews, before leaning on my knees and just going over everything that had happened, revealing everything to the Lord, even though he had to have already known. I questioned his motives, something I seemed to do a lot, but then shrugged and said that it must be part of the bigger picture.

The church didn't agree with abortion, that much I know. Hence the reason I attended it so much after I aborted my baby, I needed to repent, to be forgiven.

_**Would you've been a little angel or an angel of sin? Tom-boy running around, hanging with all the guys, Or a little tough boy with beautiful brown eyes?**_

I finally opened up to Jeff, much to my own surprise. Everything came out. The abortion, Dad and Karen being together, Aiden coming into the picture, I even diverted back to Estelle and Danielle. My fear of Ashton, keeping everything a secret from Brittany. The way I was speaking had to make no sense, but he sat there and listened, sipping on his can of coke, nodding at everything I said. I guess it didn't have to make sense, I doubt his life made much sense.

"I've fucked up my own life, and the lives of everyone around me. I can't look at anyone, hence the reason I ran around the corner like the building was on fire. I don't even want to _think_ about what my Dad would say. I was born when he was 17. Not that he had any say in the matter, but still. He raised a child from a young age, why couldn't I do the same? What have I done?" it was a rhetorical question; I didn't want to know how badly I'd fucked up.

Jeff sat in thought; his forehead didn't do the crease thing. He would have done a lot of thinking; it can't have hurt his brain. "Life's a bitch." He said the three words calmly. He didn't sound sour or miserable at all. They were just three words that came out as a statement of truth.

"Fuck my life." I cursed, not caring who heard.

"I don't know if I can help, Mollie." Jeff said dismally, "There ain't really much I can say. Your shit is a _whole_ lot different to mine."

"Yeah, how are you? Holding up?" Mollie asked, unsure of where the questions came from, at the start of the day the last thing on her mind was Jeff Hardy, she couldn't have cared less.

"I'm sure I'll get through," the tone in his voice suggested that he didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't push the subject, "I think you need to talk to your dad. Even speak to Karen, maybe even James. They know you a lot better than I do, they'll be able to help you more."

"I hate you Jeff," I said plainly, "But you're an alright guy."

* * *

**a/n just fyi, Hardy and Mollie aren't getting together. Ever. At all. =] lol**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n so, there are two confrontations in this chapter! There will be another one, possibly two, next chapter. Something will happen in the chapter after that that might shock people, maybe not, then I'll have something amusing happen (I think), the chapter after that one I'll fix any loose ends I may have missed (you'll have to tell me what you want to know lol) and then it will be a prologue! So depending on the next chapter, with one or two confrontations, there are five or six chapters left! Wow! I love Mollie, I think it's just time to let her have a break, she's been through a hell of a lot and I want to stop before I accidentally give the girl a heart attack.**

**The only people I own are Mollie, Sophie and Beth. Ashton is **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight's**_** and the lovely Aiden is **_**cherrybomb13's**_**! Thanks for letting me use your girls! Hey, I haven't used Miss Chandler in awhile... sorry Angel! I'll use her next chapter I think =] Could be interesting!**

**Many thanks to **_**XODaniiOX**_**, **_**cherrybomb13, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight **_**and **_**NellyLove**_** for reviewing, and thanks to those that take the time to read this story =] Maybe you should review so I can get your thoughts. I'd love you for it!**

**Songs from chapter 23: 1) I Hate This Part – Pussycat Dolls 2) Better Days – Pete Murray 3) Happy Birthday – Flipsyde (I don't own these songs or the artists either!)**

* * *

_**Pictures frozen in time, Are becoming clearer, I don't wanna waste another day, Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes...**_

I stood in front of James' locker room door, praying that Bobby had gone out to do something. _Anything_. I didn't even want to be speaking to James; I didn't need Bobby there as well. I knocked hesitantly; maybe he wasn't even in there. The door swung open, but it wasn't James on the other side.

The short blonde known as Ashton Reso stood there, looking dumbstruck as she realised who I was. She shook her head, a look of disappointment on her face,

"Mollie," she greeted me, it was like we had never been best friends, and it was like we had just been acquaintances.

"Hi." I said glumly, "Is James in there?" she put her arm out, telling me to go in. "I'm sorry Ajay." I mumbled as I walked past.

"I can't believe you." She spat at me, "_I can't believe you_." She repeated with more venom in her voice.

"Hey, you two bring it in here, don't need the whole damn company knowing anythin' else." He closed the door behind him as he left, most likely to stand guard.

"What did you hope to accomplish, huh?"

"Doing _what_? I didn't do anything to hurt you Ajay, I didn't fucking mean to!" I shouted at her, she laughed sarcastically,

"You kept it a god damn _**secret**_ for _**eight years**_! You didn't tell _anyone_, why can't I be angry?"

"It was before you and Chris got together! You were still with Bobby! Excuse me for having a little _fun_ with a _single man_." I spat back at her,

"The whole company thinks you're a slut, did you know that?"

"For what? I've had sex with like _four_ god damn people in the past 8 years. Compared to you and... Orton, Cena, Jimmy Rave... Lance Hoyt, James, Bobby... Do I need to continue?" I knew this was a cheap shot, but what else did I have?

"How _dare _you. You're a bitch Mollie Kendal, and you would have made a god damn terrible mother." She growled at me and I looked her dead in the eye,

"You have no right to say that about me. You don't know what kind of mother I'd be. I bet I'd be a better one than _you_ any day of the week." She stormed from the room, and I knew I had crossed a line, so had she.

_**Ain't got a care in the world, but I got plenty of beer. No money in my pocket but I'm already here... now the dudes are lining up coz they here we got swagger...**_

My favourite place in the world? Not TNA. Not Nashville. A bar in New Orleans. At least my favourite place in current times.

James had found me though. Good ol' James. He knew what I had said to Ajay, no doubt everyone knew now. Her and her big mouth.

"Moll, what did ya get yourself into?"

"Wish I knew, James. I'm going to kill that little brat," I said, referring to my little sister, the person who got me into this big mess.

"Did you know that there is only twenty days until Christmas?" he asked in a happy tone, taking another sip of his beer,

"Really? Wow," I said in surprise, that's quite close. Damn, I need to go shopping." I mumbled into my glass, pulling a face. "So, presents... Dad, Beth, Sophie... You, of course, I guess I should get Karen something... Gramps, I don't know who else I should get one for." I shrugged, "Everyone hates me at the moment." I paused, "Oh, and I suppose I should get Brittany and Faith something, I don't think they hate me yet... No, Brittany does. I didn't tell her."

"You don't sound too upset about all of this," James stated and I shrugged my shoulders again,

"I don't care, it was my own secret, no one but Chris has the right to be pissed at me."

"That's probably not a good –" he stopped mid sentence because my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID and noticed it was dad. I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes shut tight,

"James, please." I handed it to him and he put it to his ear. "No sir, this is James... She's a bit tired, not really able to talk to anyone... Afraid so... No sir, of course not... I know... I can't say, sir..." the use of the word 'sir' meant that James was drunk, or my dad was using his scary tone of voice, "I'm not drunk sir, no." I actually believed him, it was the tone of my dad's voice, "I'll get her to call you in the morning... Oh, alright... Sure Jeff... Night."

"Yeah?" I was almost afraid to know what went on,

"He's kind of angry, not very happy when I picked up the phone. He asked if you were drunk, if you were in any immediate danger, and if anything that has been floating around backstage is true."

"Wow... Thanks for taking, James. I don't think I could handle it right now."

"You can't keep running from this forever, Moll, you have to face your problems."

"Easy for you to say, you're life isn't nearly as fucked up as mine." I grumbled, and sat back on the seat. "Oh. My. Fucking. God. Just what I needed." I looked at the person I least wanted to speak to entered the bar.

_**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care, but soon enough you're going to think of me, and how I used to be... me...**_

I just stared at him blankly for five minutes, before he even looked my way, and when he did, I bolted. "I gotta go." I mumbled to James and heard the chair screech as I pushed back hurriedly. He definitely knew I was there now. I was making a scene.

I kept my head down and ran out of the bar, growling at the rain that was pouring down. It was raining so hard it only took a minute and half for me to be drenched through to my skin. I didn't even care at that point in time; I just wanted to be away from the bar. I couldn't get very far though. I was far too drunk to navigate my way anywhere. I sat on the curb, my feet outstretched onto the road, and the water that ran through the gutter splashed at the underside of my thighs.

"Mollie..." came Alex Shelley's unmistakable voice. I ran my hand through my wet hair and sighed, of course he had to follow me.

"Go away." I tried my hardest to be confident, but I wasn't. I think I was even crying, but with the rain as heavy as it was, I wasn't sure.

"You have to talk to me." He sat down beside me, and I moved away from him.

"I don't have to do anything." I said, this time it was confident, he couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. That's abuse.

"I'd really like if you did." He said, and I puffed out my cheeks.

"I'd really like if you'd go away, but somehow I don't think that's going to happen." I mumbled, but I knew he heard me, because he laughed. The _fucker_ had the decency to _laugh _at me. "What the hell do you want me to say? You probably know everything anyway."

"That's the reason you are always so down on your birthday, isn't it?" he asked and I nodded. I never liked my birthday after that. "Why didn't you just tell me, Mollie?"

"How was I supposed to tell you? 'Oh yeah, when I was 17 I got pregnant with your best friend's child, and then aborted it the day I turned 18, which, incidentally, was the day we first had sex.' Great conversation Alex, _great conversation_."

"You really don't give me enough credit, did you know that? I would have accepted that, I would have gotten on with my life, and I would have made sure you know that it doesn't matter."

"Try telling that to Chris and Ashton. I've fucked up their relationship, did you know that? And Ashton hates me more than ever; I told her she'd be a terrible mother. Not the best thing to say considering some of the shit she's been through." I mumbled into the elbow of my right arm, shielding my face from the wind. "I hate my life, it's not even worth it anymore. I'll go jump off a bridge, no one would care."

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett." Alex growled and appeared in front of me, grabbing both of my shoulders.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He didn't let go though.

"_Everyone _would care. You understand that? No matter what's going on now, if you died tonight in an accident, _everyone_ would care. Alright? Don't even say that, it's not close to funny."

"Why do you care, Alex? You have a pretty little girlfriend, who wouldn't do _anything _wrong, and for some fucked up reason she's with you, the guy who can never seem to put a foot right."

"Do you honestly think I'm that much of a screw up, Mollie?"

"No," I sighed as he sounded genuinely hurt, "Alex..."

"I get it Mollie, I get it. I can't hold a relationship for more than two months, the longest relationship I had was with _you_, yeah? And the longest any of our hook ups has lasted is a year."

"That's all it is to you, huh? A hook up? That's why you're a fucking screw up. It wasn't just a 'hook up', I fucking loved you Alex, and _every single fucking time _we were together, _you fucked me over_. I gave you a chance you know, and you started dating that bimbo!"

"Mollie, calm down, you're drunk. I don't want to be having this conversation with you right now. I'll get James and he'll take you home." He moved away from me and I said aloud,

"I still love you Alex." I think I like to do that when I'm drunk.


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n I decided that after this there are 5 more chapters! So I can get to thirty! =D lol many thanks to **_**XODaniiOX, NellyLove, cherrybomb13**_** and **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight **_**for their reviews! I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Songs from chapter 24: 1) What's Left of Me – Nick Lachey 2) TiK ToK – Ke$ha 3) Unwell – Matchbox 20**

* * *

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes, And it's hanging on your tongue, Just boiling in my blood...**_

With a great amount of effort I pulled myself out of bed, not even bothered by the fact I didn't know where I was. It had to be James' place; I had been out with him all night. I flashed back to my conversation with Alex. I told him I still love him, and, as always, he just walked away. He never responded when I told him in a drunken state.

I stepped out into the hallway and knew exactly where I was. It wasn't James' place. It was my Dad's condo. He wanted to speak to me, so James would have brought me here so I couldn't back out. I heard noise come from the kitchen, but no speaking. _Dad must be here alone_, I concluded as I gathered all my courage and stepped onto the tiles.

"Morning." I said quietly, and he turned around. I was expecting a blowout, but it never came.

"Have a seat, I made you some breakfast." He didn't sound angry _or _disappointed, he sounded like Dad.

"Thanks." I sent him a small smile, showing him that I really was grateful.

"I haven't seen you in over a week. How have you been, Mollie?"

"Better." I was going to answer shortly and pray that he didn't ask too many more questions. "Yourself?"

"I've been better, also." I knew it had everything to do with me, and a little bit to do with his suspension.

"I don't think it was very fair of Dixie to suspend you just for dating Karen." I said honestly, maybe if I started talking about him, he'd forget about me... hopefully.

"I understand the decision," he nodded his head at his own words, "You, on the other hand, are doing nothing but making my hair go grey." I looked down, making Dad disappointed was something I hated, "Why didn't you tell me, Mollie? Instead of letting me find out from everyone else."

"I didn't mean to Dad! _No one_ was supposed to find out."

"It's alright to want to keep secrets, Mollie, but why didn't you let me know? I became a father at a young age." I hadn't even thought of that. In the eight years since it had happened I hadn't once taken into consideration that my father had gone through the same thing... With me. "I'm disappointed, Mollie, but I'm not one to say anything because I did the same thing. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"How was I supposed to, dad? I bet you didn't tell Pa." I said and he nodded in what I believe was understanding, "I _know_ that you were young when I came into your life, which is why I was so god damn scared! I know you went through a lot of stuff, but look where you are! You created TNA, one of the biggest wrestling companies in the world! I was looking to be a _lawyer_, and I'm not trying to say that wrestling isn't a proper career... but I would have been the pregnant one, no one would have taken me seriously... I just wanted to get somewhere before I had children." I pushed my plate into the middle of the table and put my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I just didn't know what to do. Don't hate me." The sound of metal on tile echoed through the kitchen as he pushed his chair back. It sounded again and I felt his presence next to me. He pulled me out of the seat and into his lap, rubbing my hair and back soothingly. As if I was a little child again.

"I think you need to speak to Chris, and probably Ashton." I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew he was right. I had to face my fears.

_**If there's some way that we can take back, The wrong that we've created, We can change that, Don't turn your head the other way...**_

Cold eyes, everywhere I went. I couldn't even walk around backstage without feeling like a worthless slut. I kept my head up, just looking straight ahead of me. Not daring to look at anyone. No one would come to talk to me; they were all happy whispering behind my back.

"Bite me." I mumbled under my breath, hearing some things I would rather have not. The door I stood in front of was labelled _Motor City Machine Guns_. Did I dare go in there? I _had_ to, I needed to apologise. What if Alex was in there? With that pretty little blonde? _Suck it up Junior! _I made a fist and rapped on the door, wanting to turn away as soon as I had done it.

"Mollie?" Aiden's overly happy voice asked and I felt the sudden urge to knock her lights out. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Chris, is he in there?" she nodded. "Could you get him for me?" she disappeared and Chris stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want, Mollie?"

"I need to talk to you." I said quietly, "_Please_?" I begged and he sighed, closing the door behind him.

"Well, what did you want to say?"

"That I _am_ really sorry. I wasn't thinking of anybody but myself. I think about it every day, I wish I could go back and change what I did, or at least have _told_ you and given you a say. I was selfish, I was _seventeen_, I wasn't going to think about anybody but myself. I'm sorry for any grief I've caused you and Ashton... That was the last thing I wanted to do, you two have already been through a hell of a lot..." I couldn't stop speaking, "I _did_ want to tell you, I was actually going to consider it... then that thing with Taylor happened..." he snarled, "Right, didn't mean to open up old wounds... But I just want you to know that it was never because I thought you'd be a bad father... I didn't _know_ you, that was probably a major reason, but you were nice and everything..."

"Mollie, stop talking," he cut me off and I snapped my mouth shut, "I _do_ understand, I'm so pissed off right now that it's not funny, but I do get it. I know I'm not a chick, but I probably would have done the same thing. The _last_ thing I needed was a kid. I just can't wrap my head around why you wouldn't _tell me_, the next time I saw you, you were off with Alex dry humping each other in a club you shouldn't have even been at..."

"I fucked up, I understand that. I don't want you to hate me, Chris. I completely understand if you do... Coz God do I deserve it, but I need a few more friends. I think James is the only one right now..."

"I think Aiden likes you." He said in a joking manner and I pushed my elbow into his ribcage,

"I think she likes everyone... Am I the only person who doesn't like her?"

"Britt and Faith don't, but I think that's because of you." He told me and I nodded,

"What about Tessa? How's she going? God, it's been _so_ long since I've seen her."

"Tessa's good as far as I know; she's been hanging out with AJ a lot more, understandably of course... She may have even gotten closer to Faith... I see them together. As for her views on Aiden, I don't know. I haven't seen them together."

"Can you make people like me again?" I asked pathetically,

"I can do that!" Came Faith's voice as she pulled on my arm, dragging me away from Chris.

"Thanks Chris! It means a lot!"

_**When the road looks rough ahead, And you're miles and miles, From your nice warm bed, Just remember what your old pal said, Boy, you've got a friend in me...**_

I hugged Faith tightly as soon as she had stopped walking,

"Don't get all sappy on me!" she laughed,

"I've missed you so much!"

"Not as much as you've missed me, right?" Britt asked and I squealed as I hugged her, "See, I win Faith!"

"No chance I can win now!" Tessa laughed and I hugged her too.

"Moll, you have to tell us everything, okay? I know you may not want to..." Faith sighed, "But if we want to get everything, you have to tell us."

So I once again launched into a story I was ever supposed to tell.


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n yeah, yeah. I suck. I know, I get it. However, I'm going to try and finish this story in the next two weeks, whether it is possible, I do not know, but I can try. Thanks for the reviews: **_**XODaniiOX, cherrybomb13, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and NellyLove**_**.**

**Songs from chapter 25: 1) Decode – Paramore 2) Tomorrow In The Bottle – Timbaland 3) You've Got a Friend In Me – Randy Newman**

* * *

_**I'm not afraid, to take a stand, everybody, come take my hand, we'll walk this road together, through the storm...**_

Ajay was pregnant. _Pregnant_. Not a week after I told her she'd be a terrible mother. It made me feel twice as bad as I was already feeling. I _had _to apologise, it wasn't even an option anymore... But I had no idea where she was. I'd be surprised if anyone told me. I doubt she'd even _listen_ to me.

I'd spent the majority of the week in tears. I just sobbed loudly, no tears even came out I'd cried that much.

Tapings at the Impact Zone, my father was still the Vice President, even if on screen he had no say anymore, so I tagged along. I don't know why I did it to myself. The Impact Zone, and the Asylum, had caused numerous amounts of pain over the years, yet I kept coming back.

It was home, probably more so than anywhere else I had been. So much had happened, so many memories...

Catering was full of people who all began to whisper when I entered. Would they ever stop? They're acting like a bunch of damn teenagers! And I'm younger than most of them! I'm the most mature out of this whole damn locker room.

"What?" I screeched at them, finally hearing enough, "Just _stop_! Have you lot got nothin' better to do than talk about _me_ and my pathetic life? Christ! People! Act your damn age!" I shouted loudly, "Why am _I_ so god damn interesting? Fuck it! It's not like I'm the only one in the damn world who's done anythin' stupid! Most of you have done worse than I can even _**imagine**_! Fuck you all! I _hate_ you! _You_ lot are pathetic!" I kept going, and going. And going. Before James finally stopped me and _dragged_ me out of catering, I wasn't going quietly.

"Darlin', Mollie... Calm down. Please." He sat me on a crate and put a hand on either side of my legs, making sure I couldn't escape. "Don't give them the satisfaction." I glared at the roof, knowing that if I looked at him I'd give in. I wasn't about to give in.

"They're all so annoying, James! What did I do to them? It has nothing to do with them! It has nothing to do with anyone but Chris, Ajay and Alex!" I said, my voice rising, "Oh, and I guess _Aiden_ now too. Bitch."

"Don't go takin' your anger out on anyone, Moll. It won't get you nowhere."

"That's a double negative. It'll get me somewhere." I found the loophole in his sentence. He didn't laugh, "I ain't goin' to apologise. They should all apologise to me." I mumbled.

"You just need ta calm down, take a deep breath, and we'll take you to your dad's office."

_**You don't have to say, what you did, I already know... I found out from him...**_

Brittany came looking for me. Tessa came looking for me. Faith came looking for me. I'd locked myself in. Of course I had; what else could I do?

"Mollie, open up. I know you're in there. I need to speak to you." Alex. The man who I hate with every inch of my being... but love with even more than that.

"Fuck off." I snapped, I wasn't in the mood. "I don't want to speak to _you_. I spoke to _you_. Nor do I want to speak to little miss prissy pants! Go have sex in a closet somewhere, or is that too cheap for her?"

"Mollie, don't you bring her into this." She was outside with him; I knew it, "Open the door, _now_. Or I'll search for Jeff."

"Find Ajay and let me apologise, then maybe I'll talk to you." I growled,

"You know damn well that Ajay's not here. You're fault if I'm not mistaken." He snapped back at me,

"Definitely going to get me to open up, prick!"I was standing right in front of the door, shouting at him. "Take your fucking girlfriend and stay away from me."

"You told me you still love me last week," he reminded me... Yes, I was drunk. A drunken heart speaks a sober mind, at least that's what they say, "I know it was true, Mollie. Why don't you act like? Why don't you face up to your fears? You need to do something, Mollie. You keep living like this and _nothing_ will ever be good again."

_**I miss those days and I miss those ways, when I got lost in fantasies, in a cartoon land of mysteries...**_

Smart, Mollie. _Real_ smart. I knocked on the front door of a not too unfamiliar house, without really thinking.

"Can I help you?" Ah, Jay. Good. Ol'. Jay. _Fuck_. He hated me. We were usually pretty cool... No.

"I need to speak to Ashton." My voice cracked. I was shit scared.

"She doesn't want visitors." He said coldly, I pursed my lips, calming myself.

"Jay, _please_. I need to apologise... What I said was wrong... Everything I've done was wrong. I need to apologise, I need her to forgive me." I begged him. He gritted his teeth,

"If she wants you to leave, you have to leave." I nodded; I'd have left without him telling me that.

I walked through the house; I'd only been inside it once or twice. Outside it, many times, though.

I tried to remain as silent as I could as I followed Jay. I had no idea where Ashton could have been. Did she have a room here like I still had at home? Which had incidentally been taken over my Karen's kids, but whatever.

* * *

**a/n and there is a poll on my page, it would please me if you voted on it =]**


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n I'm trying to blow this out of the water here, so you can expect fast updates! =D 3 more chapters after this if you include the epilogue! =D Merci to **_**NellyLove, XODaniiOX, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and cherrybomb13**_** for reviewing =]**

**Songs from chapter 26: 1) Not Afraid – Eminem 2) Cry Me a River – Justin Timberlake.**

* * *

_**With a thrill in my head and a pill on my tongue, dissolve the nerves that have just begun...**_

I took my eyes from my feet and looked up at Ajay and Chris. The look on her face said that she didn't want to see me.

"Ajay, hear me ou-"

"Why? Why should I listen to you?" she asked coldly and it stung my heart. I had ruined our friendship; I just prayed it wasn't broken beyond repair.

"I, I _need_ to apologise, Ajay. I was out of line... I didn't mean to say what I did,"

"But you said it and you can't take it back." She spat and I looked back down at my feet.

"You have to understand that I didn't mean it." I said quietly, "I-I was having a bad day... and y-you,"

"And I what, Mollie? You took it out on me for what reason?"

"You lashed out at me first." I mumbled, regretting it as soon as I had said it.

"You're not too good at apologising." She growled and I gritted my teeth.

"I'm _trying_, alright?" I ran my hands over my face, "You know that I don't hand out apologies. This is like a foreign concept to me."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"It sounded smarter in my head." I stared out the window behind where she was sitting; Chris was still by her side. "I had no right to say what I did... But I said it and I can't take it back. I didn't mean it though." My voice wasn't getting any louder, "You'll make a great mother. I know what you've been through... God, I can't believe I said that." I looked at her, "I'm _so_ sorry Ajay." She stared up at me, and I could tell I was cracking the steel exterior.

"I guess I did start it, eh?" her voice was quiet like mine, "We both know how to say things that set the other right off, don't we?"

"That's why we're best friends." I smiled hopefully. She stood up and embraced me in a hug,

"Apparently so." I hugged her tightly,

"If I hug you much tighter something bad may happen." I said with a light laugh, "I heard about Baby Harter." I smiled at her as she pulled back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she and Chris said in unison.

"You've told, Alex, right? Coz I know he's been saving some _brilliant_ baby names for the next child that comes along." I laughed and she did too, Chris just shook his head.

_**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…**_

I stayed for awhile and we talked things over, getting everything out in the open. Apparently I'm not allowed to say _anything_ bad about Aiden. I wasn't going to try though, not so soon after I had apologised.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, and I pulled it out quickly, checking the ID.

"I think I should take this..." I trailed off as I stood up and walked just out of the room. "Sophie?"

"Where are you now?" she asked in a whisper,

"In Florida, why? What's wrong?" I asked as I heard her move around.

"I-I need help." She mumbled,

"Sophie, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm at a party... And something bad has happened... Mollie, I'm so scared!"

"Sophie... Please, you need to calm down." I said in my most calming voice, "Whose party?"

"I don't know... I came with Joey." Joey was her boyfriend, "I don't know where he went. I need someone to get me."

"I can't come get you, Sophie. I'm in Florida. Can't you call Grandpa?"

"I don't want to call Grandpa! He'll tell dad!" I had done this many times in my life. I had gotten into trouble and I was unable to get the help I needed, because I didn't want to tell Dad.

"Okay, I get it. Are you safe right now?"

"I think so..."

"Alright, I'll have to call you back, Soph. Okay? Please be careful." I pleaded,

"No! What are you going to do? You can't call dad!"

"I'm _not_ going to call Dad! I swear on my life, but you need to trust me."

"I do. Please be quick."

"I'll call you back as soon as I can." I stepped back into the room and hung up.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Chris asked, is shook my head.

"Sophie's in trouble... I think, I don't even know. I should be there to help her... But I'm not and... Shit." I was speaking mainly to myself, "I think I need to call Karen."

"Is that really a good idea?" Ajay asked in hesitation,

"It's the only thing I can think to do..."

_**Prison gates won't open up for me, On these hands and knees I'm crawlin', Oh, I reach for you...**_

I knew that if I wanted a guaranteed answer, I had to call the home phone. It was my only option. I dialled the familiar number, pleading that she would be at home.

"Jarrett household, Karen speaking."

"Karen," I said with my eyes shut tightly, "It's Mollie."

"Good evening, Mollie," she said with as polite a tone that she could manage, "I thought Jeff was in Orlando..."

"He is... Yeah, he is. I was actually hoping that I could ask you a favour. I know I don't deserve one, but it's not for me."

"What is it, Mollie?"

"Do you know where Sophie went tonight?"

"She went to a party with Joey."

"Do you have any idea where that party was?"

"No, I don't... Is everything okay?"

"She's stuck somewhere... I don't even know what's going on. She won't call Grandpa, so I need a major favour."

"Yes, Mollie?"

"I need you to go get her... I'll get her to call you, but there is a catch... Dad can't find out. She's petrified of getting into trouble. I was exactly the same at her age... Hell, even a lot worse." Unplanned pregnancy is something I hope she doesn't have to go through, "I didn't have a safety net. I'm hers, but I'm not there... If you could do this and not tell Dad, we'd both be forever grateful."

"Are you sure that's smart?" she asked warily,

"Sophie will tell dad when she's ready... But _please_ do this; we can sort everything out later... She might be in danger right now, and she needs to be safe first."

* * *

**a/n I have closed my poll if you'd like to see who drew for first place =]**


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n hello =] so, I don't think I will get this story done by the end of the holidays... But I will get it done in the next week... As long as I don't get homework =P Thanks to **_**XODaniiOX, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, cherrybomb13 and NellyLove **_**for their kind reviews =]**

**Lyrics from Chapter 27: 1) True – Spandau Ballet 2) Need You Now – Lady Antebellum 3) Savin' Me – Nickelback**

_**If you wanna get out alive, hold on for your life, If you wanna get out alive, hold on for your life...**_

Without even thinking, I picked up my bag and headed for Jay's front door, "Where are you going?" Ajay asked like a mother,

"I need to get a flight back to Nashville, now. I don't get if it gets in at three in the morning, or whatever. But I need to be on a plane yesterday."

"Mollie. Stop." Ajay scolded and I stopped with me hand on the handle, prancing from side to side, it may have looked like I needed to use the toilet.

"What?" she whined, "My sister could be in serious trouble..."

"I understand that she is your sister, and you care for her very much... Even if last time I checked she hated you," I glared at the older blonde, "But you can't drive."

"What? Why not?" I asked loudly, growing severely impatient, "I'm not _drunk_ or anything."

"No, but you're crazy, anxious and not thinking straight. I'll drive you to the airport, because you _can't_ drive like this." I stared at Ajay with a dead serious look on my face,

"We have to leave _now_." I said as I opened the door, "I will be waiting in the car, and you have two minutes to be out there before I drive myself.

_**We take our chances every day, We watch those bleeding hearts decay, I'd walk through walls, would it make you stay...**_

Turns out I had to wait two hours before I could even get a flight, then I had to wait another two hours to leave... So I _did_ get into Nashville at three in the morning. Straight to Dad's house. He wasn't home. _Thank God_.

I barely had time to pay the cab driver as I ran from the car to the front door, fumbling with my keys as I tried to force them in one after the other. I had too many keys on the one key ring, and of course it was going to be the last one I tried.

I was about to scream out for my sister in the dark of the night when I realised that I had another younger sister and two other young children sleeping in my house, so I bit my lip and hurried to Sophie's room.

The light was still on and it shone out from underneath the door, whether she was asleep or not I did not know, but I opened the door without hesitation.

"Soph?" she was lying on the bed, on top of the covers, looking out her bedroom window, her back to me, "Are you awake?" there was no answer. She was asleep.

I didn't leave the room though, I pulled the trundle bed out from beneath her bed, being extra careful not to wake her.

_**Put your heart out there, Don't be scared you might get hurt, But it's all worth it in the end, It'll all work out in the end...**_

"You picked a really bad place to sleep." It was Sophie's voice that woke me up, followed by a swift, yet unpainful, kick to the side of my rib cage. I opened my eyes and looked at her, taking in the sleep deprived appearance and the makeup smeared down her cheeks.

"I don't mean to sound heartless... But you look like shit." I said with a grimace of a smile on my face, she cocked her head to the side,

"I bet you look no better." She said honestly and I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly.

"Are you alright, Soph? Nothing bad happened, did it?"

"I think I just freaked out a bit..." she said honestly, "Just as Karen picked me up, the cops came... I don't even know what happened." She mumbled, "I heard something break... and then I was pushed out the doors and onto the streets. I lost Joey... I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a big kid; he can take care of himself. All that matters is that you're okay, Soph." I comforted her, "Did Karen say anything?"

"No, she just brought me home and told me that I needed some sleep. Do you think she'll tell dad?" Sophie asked in a panic,

"No, I don't think she will. I have to go talk to her though, okay? You should have a shower."

_**Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright**__**, The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same...**_

"Good morning, Mollie." Karen sent me a warm smile, something that I probably didn't deserve from her, "When did you get in?"

"At around three this morning, I slept in Sophie's room." I leaned against the bench, "Thanks, heaps, Karen. I really mean it. I know I said some pretty careless things, about Barbara and a mother and all that stuff... Its just coz you're like ten years older than me... and that freaks me out, but I never did intend for you take any offence or anything... I was just thinking aloud-"

"Mollie, it's in the past. I'm over it, and I probably shouldn't have reacted that way. I do love your father, Mollie. I just want us to all get along."

"Yeah, he loves you too. I know he does, he's my dad." I said with a smile, "But yeah, thank you so much for going to get Sophie. Not exactly sure what would have happened had you not been there to pick her up."

"I'm happy to help, Mollie. I am. I'll try my hardest to be a good mother to you, Sophie and Beth."

"I have an idea..." I trailed off; she nodded at me to continue, "How about you just try to be my friend? I don't have anything against you, but you're _clearly_ not old enough to be my mother. Be a friend, and we'll be cool."

"I think I can handle friends."

"Okay, now I need a hug." I said with a hopeful smile, which she returned kindly and we hugged each other, not as mother and daughter, but as friends.


	29. Chapter 29

**a/n OMG! This is the second last chapter! And I guess it kind of ends at a cliffhanger... Butttt everything will be sorted out in the epilogue, I promise =] Thanks to **_**cherrybomb 13, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight **_**and **_**XODaniiOX**_** for their reviews! =D Andddd this chapter is longer than the others... I just kept writing the first part and I kind of couldn't stop, but its all important, so yes! Read on!**

**Songs from chapter 28: 1) Get Out Alive – Three Days Grace 2) Seventeen –Jet 3) Best is Yet to Come – Hinder 4) Put Your Records On – Corrine Bailey Rae**

* * *

_**In the end, with fireflies our only light in paradise, we'll show the world they were wrong and teach them all to sing along...**_

"Ajay, you're actually married." I said as I looked her in the eye, the sparkle had not gone since she had left her room many hours before, after she had locked herself in there for a very long time.

"I _know_, Mollie," she said with a laugh, "I was the one in front of the dude," she stated matter-of-factly. She was sober, but may have had some Red Bull. Even if caffeine is bad for the baby... it was her wedding night, some things we could let slide. "I'm going to go see _my husband_." She stressed that fact and I saw her bounce away. At least she was genuinely happy.

"Drink m'lady?" James' hand appeared in front of me, carrying a bottle of Colt 45,

"James," he swung his head around to face me, he had to be drunk,

"Yessums," yep, definitely drunk,

"Cowboy, that's malt liquor." I told him pointedly,

"Annnddd?" he asked with a cheesy smile,

"I don't drink malt liquor." I reminded him and he shrugged, drinking it himself. I laughed at him and pushed him away from me and watched him stumble forward.

"You could be nicer to my employees, Mollie." Dad sat next to me, a grin on his face, "I do need 'em, ya know?" I smiled back at him and hugged him tightly,

"I can't make any _promises_, but I can try." He shook his head at me, "They finally got married."

"Yeah, dad. You were kind of there." He glared at me playfully,

"No one likes a smart ass, Moll." He told me and gave me another squeeze with the arm he had around his shoulder, "I heard you talked to Karen." I almost dropped my smile, but quickly put it back into place,

"Yeah, I figured it was time to apologise." I told him easily,

"Sophie told me, Mollie. You can relax." I looked at him in surprise, "She told me as soon as I walked in the door." He shook his head as he laughed, "You're a great sister, Moll."

"You're an amazing dad." I responded as he hugged me again and kissed the top of my head, "Dad, we're in public." I laughed at pushed him away, making sure he removed his arm from my shoulder too, "I'm twenty five soon, Dad."

"Hey, you're twenty four until the end of January." It was the end of November. "And you'll always be my baby girl."

"Now you're embarrassing yourself." I laughed at him, a little too loudly as I caught the attention of a few people,

"It seems as though you've reconciled with everyone here."

"Except Alex and his little slut." I mumbled under my breath, but dad heard me and raised an eyebrow,

"I taught you better than that, Mollie Kendal. Aiden is a sweet, sweet gal."

"Not you too, Christ." He sighed at me, "What? Dad! Everyone loves her! She's replacing me, and she's like _perfect_. _Seriously_. I can't not hate her! Seems as though everyone else can't not like her!"

"And she's taken Alex from you."

"Yeah, that –" I glared at him, "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on your side, darlin'," he assured me, "but you need to realise that you aren't happy."

"I can't _be_ happy when she's here and with _him_."

"You gotta fight, Moll. I didn't tell you to give up." I looked at him wide eyed,

"You're telling me to go take him away from her? I'll be as bad as she is!"

"Not my best parentin' moment." He admitted, "I think you should go talk to Aiden, explain some things to her... And yeah, go get him."

"I'm pretty freakin' sure that you _hate_ Alex." I reminded him, he shrugged,

"If he makes you happy..." I got off of my seat and, before going off to find Aiden, I hugged him tightly, "You're embarrassin' me, Mollie!"

_**There's some things that I regret, some words I wish had gone unsaid, some starts that had some bitter endings...**_

I spotted the small blonde talking with Ajay and quickly made my over to the pair, wanting to arrive before I could chicken out.

"Ajay, I know it's your wedding night and everything... But I wanted to have a little chat with Aiden." I said with a small, yet sincere, smile.

"You're going to play nice?" she asked seriously, but I had to try very hard to repress the laugh, she was already in mother mode, "You promised me, Mollie."

"I know, Ajay! Cross my heart and hope to die." I convinced her because she said a quick 'I'll see you later, Cookie' to Aiden, before she disappeared, "Cookie?" I had to ask,

"I like to cook." She answered shyly,

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't bite, really." I told her, trying my best to keep the sincere smile on my face.

"I-I know."

"Okay, so we've established that you're scared of me... And with good reason too, I've done and _said_ some pretty horrible stuff... And the past few weeks definitely haven't been the worst I've ever done..." I trailed off, thinking of memories from long ago. "But anyways, I wanted to speak to you and apologise. Like _really_, _genuinely_ apologise. I don't do that often..." I told her honestly, "Ask anyone. They'll back me up... But I do owe you an apology."

"I have a question." Aiden said quietly, I nodded my head,

"This isn't elementary school, you can just ask."

"Why do you hate me?" it was so quiet I almost barely heard it, but I laughed when I did.

"Look, I'd say it was nothing personal... But it actually kind of is... I 'hate'," I couldn't resist using air quotes, "you because you're fucking perfect. _Seriously_ perfect. And everyone _loves _you. Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to gain Ajay's trust?"

"She told me." I laughed again,

"Of course she did. But yeah, I guess another reason is because... Well, to put it simply... You take me, Mollie Kendal Jarrett and then you take away everything that is _bad_ about Mollie Kendal Jarrett." I put out my hand, counting off things on my fingers, "The severe attitude problem, the horrible past, the swearing, the ratty ends in my hair," I pulled up my hair to reveal a few split ends, I needed a haircut, "_Anything_ bad about me, take it away from me, and what do you get?" she didn't answer, "You get you. Aiden Carlton. Little miss perfect." I told her seriously, she didn't look convinced, "Do you have _any_ idea why Alex is dating you?"

"He likes me..."

"Okay, so forget about feelings and shit," I said hastily, "It's because you're not me. Well, you're the _good_ me, I guess... Kind of."

"You _are_ a good person, Mollie. You have a loving family,"

"That I almost fucked up,"

"An amazing job." She continued,

"Pretty sure I don't have that anymore." I mumbled quietly,

"An amazing group of friends,"

"Which I did fuck up." I retorted,

"You just don't want to love yourself." I looked at her in disbelief,

"I came over here to apologise... Not get a therapy session."

"Sorry." She mumbled, but I knew she was probably right. I hated so many things about myself.

"It doesn't, look... I am sorry." It was as unforced as I could manage, "And if something happens tonight... It's definitely not personal. Well, maybe it is... We'll have to wait and see."

_**'cause I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard, be lost in the feeling standing here, At the door to my life, Now that day has arrived so loud and clear...**_

I wasn't in the right frame of mind. As sober as I was... I was insane. Nothing could stop me though, definitely not.

I was on a direct route to Alex Shelley. And we were going to talk about stuff. Anything.

At least that's what I had planned.

I reached him and Chris, and gestured for him to follow me. He did so, looking confused.

As soon as we were away from Chris, I looked him in the eye and said those three words that he had heard so many times, but I meant them more this time, than any time in the past.

"I love you." Then I kissed him, as hard as I could. Making him forget that Aiden Carlton even existed.


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n so we come, as we inevitably must, to the end of this story. Mollie's life has been one heck of a rollercoaster, and she's finally going to get her happy ending.**

**Many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed! **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight! ShannonxMoore'sxLover! NellyLove! BourneBetter67! Cherrybomb13! XODaniiOX!**_** Whether you still read it or not, I thank you! And thanks to everyone that has added this to their alerts/favourite lists! It means a lot!**

**Songs from chapter 29: 1) If Everyone Cared – Nickelback 2) Lessons Learned – Carrie Underwood 3) A Little Too Late – Delta Goodrem**

* * *

_**If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be, With anyone that you wanted to be with, Do anything that you wanted to do, What would it be and who would it be with you...**_

"So help me god! Patrick Martin, if that's _**you**_ making that racket, I'll just about kill you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that my voice carried throughout the house. The loud noise immediately stopped after I had made it known that it was heard from the other end of the house.

What I saw next, after a few minutes of silence, was something I would never get used to seeing.

Patrick appeared in the door with a three year old boy in his arms. The small boy had my own bright blue eyes, but everything else was Pat.

"_Poor guy, he got my hair."_ He would always joke, pulling on the small curls.

"What on earth were you doing up there, Patrick?" I asked in a scolding tone, closing the dishwasher and facing them,

"Mega Bloks." He said with his signature smirk as I took my son from him,

"Pat! He's three! He could have swallowed something!" I set my son down in his high chair; I looked up at Pat and raised an eyebrow,

"I swear on my life that I didn't take my eyes off him," he raised his hands in defence. I smiled in understanding and went over to hug him and give him a kiss, "I've noticed something recently, you call me Pat."

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you always called me Alex... since we met..." he shrugged,

"We may have made the mistake of naming our _son_ Alex... I don't want him to get confused."

"That was so typical of us, naming him Alex." He laughed as he pulled me closer, his hands locked at my lower back,

"Yeah, but it was either that or the stupid names you came up with." I said pointedly, "You wanted to name our baby Led Zeppelin." I reminded him.

"They're a good band." He said smugly and I shook my head, "Alex is good, and you can call me whatever you want, Mollie."

_**I relate to you naturally, Everybody else just fades away, Sometimes it's hard to breathe, Just knowing you found me...**_

It was Mackenzie Rae Harter's fifth birthday and everyone had gathered in Chris and Ashton's backyard for a rather large and over-the-top party, but nobody had expected less after the four years beforehand.

"Damn, punk!" Pat had to laugh as we walked into the over decorated backyard, "Could you cram anymore shit into this place?" Ashton shot him a warning glare as she quickly turned to me and gave me a tight hug. "Hey! Watch it!" Pat said sternly, "You're going to hurt the little one." I shook my head with a laugh as Ashton rolled her eyes, but gave my slight baby bump a small rub.

"Where's Alex?" she asked excitedly, "Kenzie's been looking forward to seeing him all morning!" Alex appeared from behind my leg and held his hand out to the blonde, "It's so sad that he looks like his father..." she said jokingly as she pulled him away to play with her daughter.

"I see Aiden," Pat pointed out his ex-girlfriend to me and where she was sitting next to Adam Copeland. I looked at him and nodded with a small smile, "That doesn't bother you?"

"Alex, I'm thirty, I don't have time for petty games." I laughed at him and tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the table. "Hey Adam, Aiden." I gave each of them a smile and sat down, soon being joined by Ashton and Chris.

"This is pretty cool." Chris mused, but Ashton laughed,

"It'd be less awkward if it wasn't _Adam_." She punched him in the arm to let him know that she was joking.

"I heard your pregnant again, Mollie." Adam changed the topic and I nodded, about to speak but I was cut off by Chris,

"We're hoping that this one looks like her." He shot his best friend a cheesy, joking smile as Pat pouted playfully,

"They're all so mean!" he whined like a child.

"Are you two planning on getting married?" Aiden asked innocently,

"If this one gets his ass into gear," I jerked my thumb towards my boyfriend, who made a face,

"I'm getting 'round to it..." he said hopelessly, but I snuggled into his side anyway.

"I'd rather they didn't," Chris mused, "That'll be one less thing we have to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Ashton asked,

"If they get divorced, Pat will be living with us coz Mollie won everything." I laughed sarcastically at him, before it turned into real laughter.

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands, 'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you...**_

"Mummy!" Alex whined as he called out for me, I sighed slightly as I tried to lift my eight month pregnancy weight off the couch.

"Do you want me to go?" Pat asked as he touched my arm,

"No," I shook my head, "But you can help me get off the couch." He stood up and grabbed onto my hands, pulling me off the low couch.

"You're dad is coming up next week." He reminded me as he walked me to the other end of the house, something he had begun to do unconsciously,

"Yeah, but let's hope we don't as much help as last time." I thought back to all the problems I had had when I was pregnant with Alex, I was way too emotional for my own good and I spent most of my time in a panic.

"We're okay now," Pat assured me, "As long as you don't start to freak out... We know what we're doing."

We walked into Alex's room as he sat in tears on the floor, "Baby? What happened?" I asked as I slowly sat down beside him, with help from Pat.

"I broked it!" he screamed and I pulled him onto my bulging lap, trying to comfort him as best I could,

"What did you break?" I asked calmly, he screamed and pointed to the mess that he had made, "What is it, Alex?"

"Kenz!" I closed my eyes and had to resist the urge to laugh, Pat did the same.

"Is that what Kenzie gave you?" I asked once I had calmed down from my inner childishness. He nodded viciously, "Kenzie can make you a new one, it's okay, baby." I kissed the top of his head and rocked him back and forth gently, before he started laughing, "What's so funny?" I tapped his nose,

"Baby is kicking." He laughed as he moved so he could lift my shirt and run his hands over my stomach.

_**No one else would do, 'cause with every kiss and every hug, You make me fall in love...**_

I went through thirteen hours of excruciating labour before our daughter was born, we had decided on the name Elizabeth Nicole, and the first thing I see once I am cleaned up is Pat down on one knee, beside my bed with a box in his hand. Once he had opened it, I saw the glistening diamond ring and I screamed one more time,

"PATRICK MARTIN!" he flinched, that definitely wasn't the tone of voice he wanted to hear, "You have _**the**_ worst timing of _absolutely anybody_ I have ever met in my entire life!" he stood up and closed the box, shoving it into his pocket, "Are you _on_ something? Fuck, Patrick!"

"If you don't want to marry me, you can just say so." He said quietly, but my dad pulled him from the room.

My breathing was still heavy, having not settled completely, and he had just made it worse, "That's the best rejection to a proposal I have ever seen in my life." Chris laughed loudly, but my face fell.

"I didn't say no..." I trailed off as I pulled back the blankets, but Sophie rushed to my side,

"You aren't allowed to get out of this bed, Mollie." She said sternly, I pointed to the door in exasperation, "I _know_ what just happened, and dad is talking to him now, probably explaining that you can't propose to somebody after they've been in labour."

I sighed deeply, my mind with Pat, Beth and Alex in the waiting, and my daughter who I was yet to see.

The door opened about ten minutes later and Beth stepped inside with Alex's hand in hers, closely followed by Pat and Elizabeth. Alex quickly crawled onto the bed, being careful of my stomach – Beth must have spoken to him – and rested his head on my shoulder, "She looks like you mummy." Chris couldn't contain his happiness and he clapped loudly.

Pat sat in the chair beside me and handed me Elizabeth, "I think Beth should be her nickname." He said sincerely and I looked at him in confusion,

"Her name is Beth..." I pointed to my younger sister,

"I know." He played with Beth's fingers, "They look alike." Beth looked a lot like me, especially considering we had different mothers.

"Pat?" I asked after everyone had left, leaving just me, him and baby Beth in the room. He looked up from his dazed state, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" he was utterly confused,

"I will marry you." I whispered.

* * *

**(songs; 1. This = Love – The Script 2. With You – Jessica Simpson 3. Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickelback 4. With You –Chris Brown)**


End file.
